Brothers Unite
by Galahad
Summary: The Marvel Universe is in trouble...from across the great divide comes salvation...PS gang, I don't own any of these characters, don't sue me, just borrowing them to write a story. So be nice. I am using them without making a profit anyway
1. Part I

Prologue "So it is settled then" asked the strange being that stood before the Quintessence. The most powerful beings in their particular reality stared at the three-headed spirit with masked expressions as it continued, "The greatest champions from similar time-place coordinates will travel into our reality to resolve the situation on my earth." "Yes" spoke the being known only as the Phantom Stranger. "The champions of our earth will come to your aid to resolve meet the challenges presented there. But we cannot guarantee success.they shall have only their gifts to sustain them. Once they leave our reality, the plane of existence we influence, they shall be without our aid." "Understood," spoke the Living Tribunal. "When can they be expected?" "Soon."  
  
Chapter 1 Wally West walked into the Watchtower, which was a bit unusual for him. You see, Wally West was the Flash.and he was the fastest man on earth. For him to do anything slowly was rare. But one maintained a sense of decorum before Justice League meetings.or face the consequences. "Hey, look who is here," spoke a man clad in green and black. "For the fastest man on earth, you sure are late to a lot of meetings."  
  
"Mirror Master was causing some minor trouble," replied the Flash. "And besides Kyle," the Flash said staring pointedly at Green Lantern, "last week you were a half hour late because of a deadline." Before Kyle could respond a gravelly voice from the shadows spoke; "Enough. Some of us have work to do. Let's get on with the meeting." Kyle and Wally promptly took their seats.when the Batman said something, it was generally in the best interests of all involved to pay attention. All members took their seats, as a tall, dark haired man, clad in red, yellow and blue remained standing at the head of the table. The World's Mightiest Mortal cleared his throat. "I now call this weekly meeting of the Justice League to order. Roll call. Superman, Chairman, present." "Wonder Woman, present." "Flash, present." "Green Lantern, present" "Aquaman, present." "Martian Manhunter, present." "Batman, present." The Man of Steel continued by asking for absences; Oracle was busy with Birds of Prey business and Plastic Man was still recovering from the Obsidian Case. Before Superman could commence with the meeting, a weird sense of power thrummed in the room, as the heroes tensed. Years of experience with the bizarre and supernatural knew that whatever was happening would not be good. With a depressingly lack of bright lights or loud popping sounds, the Justice League winked out of existence.  
  
Chapter 2 The Justice League returned to existence on a large plain faced, surrounded by five large dominating figures. "Oh god," mumbled Green Lantern, "Not another Wonder World."  
  
Diana of Themiscyra, looked at the towering figures and replied to her Emerald teammate, "Poor choice of words Kyle. While I do not recognize all of the figures, I know one.it is that of Zeus, high god of Olympus." The rest of her teammates paused to look around. Green Lantern gasped upon seeing Ganthet, an Oan, who was a member of the race that created the Green Lantern core. Superman recognized Shazam, who had granted powers to the power Captain Marvel clan. Next to him was the deceased former ruler of New Genesis. However, there was one man none of them recognized dressed in a dark fedora and cloak. And while none recognized him, he looked faintly familiar to them all. It was he that spoke to them: "Behold, great champions of Earth, the Quintessence, we who stand guard and watch over the plane of reality you are apart of. You recognize some of us, no doubt, from our time within the fabric of reality. "You have been chosen for a great quest, that will take you outside of your own plane of existence to another earth. While many of you have been in different dimensions.in regions both physical and metaphysical, only once before have you traveled to where we will send you.though you have no recollection of it. "But first a brief summary.there exist two brothers, and these brothers are realities.their bodies are composed of universes, timelines, alternate existences, and anti-matter equivalents stemming from a similar basis. You champions inhabit one such brother. "However there is another brother. It to is built of universes and existences, with their own sets of heroes and villain, good and evil. However both brothers have one thing in common; the existence of a planet Earth in all of the universes that compose them. And these Earths are vital to the welfare of the brothers and maintaining balance. "However, in one existence, in one Earth, a situation of catastrophic proportions has occurred. The most powerful villains of that earth have united, along with their armies, and have subjugated all of that earth's heroes and people. If allowed to continue, that earth will fall to evil, which could lead to the eventual collapse, ultimately, of the reality that is a brother to ours. Normally, this would not be the cause of concern, except the method with which this was accomplished is unknown to the guardians of the timelines of that particular universe. "You have been chosen to liberate that Earth, and determine how it fell in the first place." And with that the Phantom Stranger fell quiet. A hush fell over the Justice League as the contemplated what had been told them. It was Batman, not surprisingly, who spoke first. "Why go to all these lengths to save this 'brother'? Why is it in your interest to do so? And if you wish to protect this earth, why don't you intervene? You seem to have means to do it?"  
  
It was the Phantom Stranger who answered: "We fear that if that 'brother' were to fall, it could have adverse effects on the 'brother' in which we reside. We must defend our own existence. However, the Quintessence is powerless to intervene in the other brother. All we can do is send champions from our existence to theirs, and even this is taxing. Will you help this Earth?" After a moment of silence, Superman spoke to the collection of deities. "It sounds that the odds of this being a success are slim.we are going in without information of the forces, the Earth is already in their possession, and all possibly allies we could have are trapped. What hope do we have.we are only seven people?" "You are not just seven people Kal-El," spoke the Phantom Stranger. "You are the seven greatest heroes of your Earth, who have been through similar situations. The Apellexian invasion, multiple assaults by Apokolips, all have demonstrated you capabilities with global catastrophes. And you will not be alone. You will have guides, heroes in their own right, who will help you free their comrades. This can be done.it must be done." The League looked at each other and contemplated their situation. Finally, Superman looked at Batman, for guidance. Batman was the strategist of the group.if something was infeasible he would say so. "The situation is very difficult," began Batman, as he formed a fist with his hand. "The numbers are against us, and we do not know what we will be facing in terms of capabilities. However, it is not impossible and it must be done. I say we go." "As do I," said Diana, as the others nodded assent. "As Batman said, we have no choice." Superman looked to his teammates who nodded their assent and then turned to the Quintessence: "Our decision is made. We will go. But how will we find our 'guides." "Do not worry Superman," said the Phantom Stranger, they will meet you when you arrive. Good luck." And for the second time in a very long day, the Justice League faded out of existence. 


	2. Part II

Chapter 3 Peter Parker was having a bad day.  
  
Better make that a bad week.  
  
First it was the world getting taken over by the bad guys. Not just any villains. ALL the villains. They had all come together, literally, and formed an army. From street toughs to mutants. From Nazis to former aliens. It was difficult to deal with.  
  
This army of villians was coordinated and they were decisive. Rising up in a coordinated assault on.well.everywhere, the world was essentially under their control. And there was almost no one left to try and free the US.  
  
Oh yeah, did we forget to mention that? Before the initial assault most of the heroes were captured. Captain America? Out for the count. The Avengers? Captured. The Fantastic Four? Locked up. X-Men? Incarcerated.well not all X-Men.  
  
"Wake up, bub.we move."  
  
Oh yes. The best part of the situation. Parker's only company was a man known as Logan, or even more simply, Wolverine. Not one for small talk, Wolverine. An assassin with a short fuse, 6 adamantium claws, and an inability to sustain harm, who made the Hulk look like a good dinner companion. And Wolverine was teamed up with Peter Parker, your friendly neighborhood Spiderman.  
  
You know the one. Guy who cracked jokes, jumped off tall buildings, fought guys like Rhino, and made bad puns. Teamed up with a guy who actually had negative sense of humor. And upon their shoulders rested the hope for the world.  
  
So yeah, Peter Parker was having a bad week.  
  
By Broadway, Spiderman and Wolverine were avoiding patrols and struggling to figure out a way to free the planet. But how do you go about doing that? They couldn't fight the leaders.way too powerful. And they couldn't free the guards.way too tight security. So they were stuck.  
  
Finding a comfortable subway station to hide out in, Wolverine and Spiderman took a break.  
  
"Hey I got it" exclaimed Parker. "We get fake vomit and."  
  
A blinding flash, and suddenly there was the Living Tribunal was sitting next to the two mutants.  
  
"Hello heroes, I come bearing tidings of hope."  
  
"Good," replied Parker, "cause if you were bringing bad news, I was going to try and give you 3 black eyes. Or bronze.whatever color you golden guys get"  
  
"From the brother across the great divide, comes Earth's great heroes.wait for them.help them.and the balance shall again be righted." And with that he disappeared.  
  
The Amazing Spiderman stared at where the Living Tribunal had appeared for a long time and then looked over at his not so loquacious partner. "Did that make any sense to you? Any at all? 'Brother'? 'Earth's great heroes'? What?!?!"  
  
Wolverine looked at the wall crawler with tired disgust. He thought that Chuck and that uptight boyscout could be annoying, but this was just too much. All day and night, the guy just kept talking. Wolverine didn't enjoy idle chatter, and if Spiderman had not been the LAST superhero on Earth, he would have left him to fend for himself. But in a world where he had only one ally and infinite enemies, Logan thought that it was a good idea to stay by friendly forces. Besides, his gut was telling him that it was important to stay close to Spiderman.which was odd, cause Wolverine was a loner. But something said it was vital to stay close to the other hero, and Wolverine was not one to second-guess his feelings.  
  
"It doesn't much matter bub," said Wolverine as he stretched and grabbed his backpack. "We best get moving before we get caught by something nasty. And it might be nice to find some food and water."  
  
Parker was about to respond until a voice that wasn't quite from here responded from the darkness "Something nasty has caught you X-Man.and you are going to join your friends." From the shadows strode Venom, accompanied by Doctor Octopus, Scorpion, Mysterio, Chameleon, and Rhino. The Sinister Six, who were currently working for the powers that be, had been tracking the duo of heroes for a week. Generally, with Logan's survival skills, it would have been easy to avoid capture. But with Venom's symbiote so keyed on Spiderman, it had been increasingly hard to lose the Six. It looked like time had run out.  
  
Had the two heroes been fresh, and if Spiderman had a full canister of web fluid, the two heroes might have had a reasonable chance of survival. However the heroes were hungry, tired, and beat-up. Spiderman got into a defensive position, while Wolverine's claws slid out from between his knuckles. Logan was not going to get captured again; he was not going down without a fight. The Six circled the two heroes, looking for an opening. All combatants knew that this was going to be a desperate fight. They did not know what was going to happen next.  
  
A bright flash lit up the railway tunnel, and seven beings popped into existence outside the circle. Or at least Parker thought it was seven, as one of the beings seemed to be swallowed by the shadows. As for the other beings, well.Parker had seen many things as a photo journalist and a superhero, but this was out there. Before him was one a large green, dour faced man, a guy with a goatee and a clear hand that seemed to be made out of water, another guy wearing a red jump suit with a lightening bolt on his chest, a guy in all green with a stupid grin on his face, a massive guy with a weird hairdo wearing his underwear outside his tights, and a woman who had to be the most beautiful Parker had ever seen. And with the exception of the grinning green guy, they all looked a little upset.  
  
The underwear guy, who seemed to be the leader and had a big S on his chest, cleared his throat and gave a big smile: "Excuse me, gentlemen? I was wondering if you could help me?"  
  
Rhino whirled around and his teammates, with the exception of Venom turned to face the people who just showed up in the tunnel. Rhino shook his enormous head at the tenacity of this idiotic collection of primary color wearing fools. "Who the hell are you," growled the Rhino.  
  
The underwear guy continued: "There is no need for profanity. Who we are is a long story.we are friends from far far away, sent here to help your planet. We are called the Justice League.my name is Superman." Superman then extended his hand  
  
Spiderman looked at Logan. Is this what the Living Tribunal was talking about? These goofs? Some people had accused Spiderman of being corny, but this Superman guy was horrible. These were the people who were supposed to save the planet? Rhino looked at Superman's hand incredulously, put his head down, and charged. Spiderman began to panic.Superman looked like a big guy and all, but to go one on one with Rhino, when he charged. Spiderman had been on the receiving end of that and it hurt him like hell. And he was a mutant. If Superman didn't move, he would be a giant smear on the wall. Rhino charged and built speed and made contact.  
  
And nothing happened. Rhino had connected, and Superman stood there as if nothing had happened. Superman had stumbled, or took a step back, or even budged. He just stood there, with a sad smile on his face and said "I guess you are not the guide we were promised when we took this assignment. It looks like you represent some of what we are supposed to fight." What happened next amazed Spiderman, and it even caused Wolverine's eyes to widen a bit. Superman picked up a dazed Rhino, held him over his head and threw him across the terminal. That wasn't what amazed Spiderman, as he had seen Rhino thrown around before. He had done it once when he had the symbiote. But he needed a lot of anger, an alien entity, and two arms to do it. Superman had done it with one arm, with all of the emotion one would need when taking out the garbage. Who the hell were these guys?  
  
"Justice League, fan out. Take them down, whatever it takes." Superman looked over everyone and paused when he saw Spiderman and Wolverine, which made the heroes tense up. "Avoid permanent injury when possible." Just before Spiderman jumped to the ceiling to avoid, well whatever these people were going to give out, he thought 'Well this is going to be interesting.' 


	3. Part III

Spiderman was in a situation. Not one of those situations like should he go to work or call in sick to watch the game situations. One of those situations that only superheroes get into. Who to fight? Yeah, the Sinister Six were there, doing their thing, and trying to kill Spiderman, fighting for evil, blah blah blah. But then these six beings show up from out of nowhere, and their leader takes a charge from Rhino and beats him up with, literally, one arm behind his back. Now the other five members of the Sinister Six were going up against these guys, which left Spiderman with the conundrum of what to do.  
  
Turns out the decision was made for him. Crawling on the roof of the subway station, Peter Parker encountered a spider, which in and of itself wouldn't be unusual. The fact that the spider was entirely green and larger than any known variety on the earth made it unusual. Combine that with the fact that the grinning fool all in green was behind this large spider, and Parker didn't need his Spider Sense to tell him he was in trouble. "Hi.judging from the fact you are on the ceiling and your costume, I would say you are some sort of Spider being. Yeah, well, my name is Green Lantern, and I have orders to detain you until this all taken care of. So if you could come down from here and stay with your friend over there, I'd appreciate it"  
  
"Nothing doing greenie," replied Spiderman as he shot out web. "I don't know who you are, but nothing is detaining me."  
  
A large green shield appeared before Green Lantern, blocking the webbing. "Sorry, I have to. Good idea about the web though." The green spider than sprayed Spiderman with green webbing and lowered him to the ground next to a Wolverine that was locked up in green chains and locks.  
  
"Wolverine, do a number on my webbing will ya, then we can get out."  
  
"Nothing doing wall crawler. I already tried the claws on the chains. They won't cut through this green stuff. Adamantium won't cut through this substance."  
  
For the second time Spiderman wondered who these guys were. Adamantium could cut through anything, yet this "green stuff" stopped it cold. This "green stuff" which the green guy controlled, although how he controlled it, Parker had no idea. The scientist Peter Parker was desperate to study the stuff, but Spiderman wanted badly to get out. For the time being, however, all Parker could do was watch. The guy in red had taken on Doc Ock, and was dodging his arms. "You are quick and wily young man," Doc Ock said, "But I have been against faster."  
  
"Really?" said the red guy. "Well, lets see if I can change your mind."  
  
And the guy in red began to run. Around Doc Ock. Faster and faster. Doc Ock tried to stop him, but could not, as the guy in red just ran around him. Faster and faster, starting a whirlwind. And he ran, and caused the whirlwind to pick up force, causing the not so good doctor to rise up, despite his arms attempts to hold him down, and hit his head with such force upon the ceiling that he got knocked out. The red blur stopped, allowing the villain to fall to the floor with a satisfying thump.  
  
"My name is the Flash. I may or may not be the fastest man on earth. We'll have to see, he said with a grin."  
  
Meanwhile, the hot chick's fight with Scorpion was depressingly short. After Scorpion made an exceptionally rude remark, she lassoed him pulled him close, clocked him, pulled him close again, and kicked him across the room. Scorpion was definitely out of the fight. Chameleon went up against the dour looking green guy by shape shifting into Superman and trying to fool him. Mr. Happy Green Guy wasn't. Out went Chameleon. Mysterio tried to fool them all by putting up an illusion that the subway was a giant forest, to buy him some time to escape. The guy with the water hand raised it up, and all of a sudden, the illusion disappeared, and Mysterio was down for the count.  
  
That left Venom, who was backing slowly away from the group of gaudily clad, at least in Spiderman's opinion, heroes. "We don't know who you are, but we will stop you. You have no clue what you have angered.we are Venom. We will destroy you, as we will destroy the Spiderman, and have destroyed others. You cannot defeat us!."  
  
During this tirade two white spots suddenly appeared in the dark behind Venom. Venom began to prepare to attack when out of the shadows sprang a being that was dressed in black with a yellow symbol on his chest. Moving faster than a normal human should, this being kicked Venom into the middle of the platform. Venom turned to face its attacker, only to be rewarded by a bright flash that seemed to have originated from the creature of darkness. Dodging blows and webbing from the enraged symbiotic pair, the dark creature seemed to be making no headway.  
  
While Spiderman did not know if the thing in black was good or bad, he did know that Venom was definitely bad. So he did not feel too conflicted when he shouted out advice. "Separate the symbiote from its host. Produce a loud noise and the two will be separated." The thing in black flipped back, nodded, and made some adjustments on what appeared to be a belt, and pressed a button. A loud screechy noise filled the station, as Venom shrieked in pain. The black symbiote separated itself from Eddie Brock and tried to run. Green Lantern captured the symbiote in a green can that came out of nowhere, while Superman, formerly known as underwear guy picked it up quickly ran outside, and returned dusting his hands. While this happened, Eddie promptly passed out.  
  
"The.whatever that was.is in orbit now. We can pick it up later." Superman looked at the stunned wallcrawler, and the sour-faced Canadian. "Now we have some questions for you that we would like answered. We have peaceful intentions, despite the events that have occurred in the past few minutes. If we let you go, would promise to enter talk with us without throwing punches?"  
  
"Sir, I'll talk to you wearing a tutu while dancing the tango, as long as you don't hit me like you hit Rhino," said Spiderman with a grin. "But who are YOU, why are YOU here, and how the heck did you get all those powers." Wolverine nodded and grunted his assent, staring into the shadows and still on full alert.  
  
Green Lantern turned to the guy in the red leotard and said, "I like that one." Red leotard rolled his eyes.  
  
Superman smiled and began "Fair enough. Green Lantern let these gentlemen go and create a suitable containment area for the unconscious beings on the floor." Upon their release, Spiderman and the X-Man stood and approached Superman and the rest of the League with more than a little caution. "My name is Superman and I am the current chairmen of this group. We are known as the Justice League of America. We are from another Earth, from another existence, sent here by a great power to provide aid to your Earth. That is Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, and in the shadows over there is Batman. Our stories and full account of our powers would take a lot of time, and something we know we don't have. All we know for sure is that this Earth is under attack, and we got to prevent it. While we cannot guarantee anything, know that we have been in similar situations and have been successful. Please. Tell us who you are and how this occurred, so we know what we are dealing with."  
  
Spiderman considered that, and finally nodded. "You are right, we do not have a lot of time. Fine. My name is Spiderman, and this is Wolverine, who is part of a team of mutants, or super powered people, known as the X- Men. I am based here in New York City, while Wolverine travels. However, the story I am about to tell you is not one filled with hope. By our calculation, we are the only superpowered heroes that are free, and there is no help coming from anywhere. NYC is totally occupied by seven persons who lead a massive army. Each of these persons is among the strongest entities in the Universe. Their names are Apocalypse, Doctor Doom, Red Skull, Super Skrull, Loki, Magneto, and Kingpin. They plan on ruling the world. And quite frankly, as of right now, there isn't much in the way to stop them." 


	4. Part IV Invasion

(The Following text is told in the narrative by everyone's favorite Wallcrawler)  
  
No one knows how all this started, least of all us. However, after talking everything over, and bits of conversations overheard from the wandering sentries, and common sense, we have a pretty good idea of what must have occurred.  
  
The Plan, in and of itself, was simple. It just required a little planning, resources, and all the key players to do their jobs. Apocalypse was vital to maintaining the group.all the other key players feared him, and he had enough knowledge of the others to catch them if any individual deviated from their jobs. Magneto, Super Skrull, Dr. Doom, and Red Skull provided manpower. The army that overran NYC consisted of alien mercenaries, mutants, and humans. The Satanic Seven, which is my personal name for them, are equal opportunity members.  
  
Everyone within the seven knew a few things: before an operation of this scope could go forward, all of the superheroes would have to be contained. The difficulty was that these heroes derived their powers from a variety of sources: the Power Cosmic, the X factor, Super Serum, magic, just to name a few. No one trap would be adequate to stop all of them. Also, none of them had ever beaten the heroes decisively. Individually, the seven had attempted using magic, technology, and brute force. They had failed. Together they decided that the best traps would use all three. Assault the heroes on all three fronts correctly, and the heroes would not be able to withstand the attack. So the seven decided to combine their knowledge to devise a trap for each group or hero. It was a lengthy process, but it had to be worth it to them. After months of preparation, they were ready. The Seven had everything worked out, from how to attack to where. As most heroes are public figures with their location public knowledge, it was not difficult to know where the heroes would be. The question was when to spring the trap, how to cause the most disruption globally, and how to contain the heroes once the trap was sprung.  
  
Interestingly the answer to all these questions was a place: New York City. NYC was the hub of the economic western world and where the UN and most of the more troublesome superheroes resided. It was also the location to Ryker's Island, the first prison converted to house superpowered villains. When the UN announced a leadership conference that would cause the majority of the world's leaders to be in one place at once. Of course security would be tight. Of course it wouldn't make any difference.  
  
Kingpin was vital to pulling the scheme off. His network of criminals was based in the city, and he used them to gain as much information about Ryker's, the UN conference, and the communications and electrical grids of the city as possible. When the invasion came, the Satanic Seven knew where everything was, and used that knowledge to a devastating effect.  
  
The actual invasion was brilliant. Loki, another member of the Seven, had magical abilities to open up portals between one plane of existence to another. After a little experimentation and practice, he also found he could open up portals from one place on the planet to another. On the day of the invasion, January 15th, the armies did not march over bridges, or come by ship. The invading army just appeared at key points in the city and within the homes of the superheroes. Before a defense could be put up by anyone, the troops sprung their traps, and the city and the superheroes were under the control of the bad guys.  
  
How did Wolverine and I fall through the traps? Well, no one really knew my identity or where to find me, and in terms of my comparable strength levels and reputation, I guess the Seven just didn't worry about me causing any trouble. They would have the city under lock down, and I guess they figured it would just be a matter of time before they caught me. Wolvie, well, he is a loner. When his team was captured, he was in the city, specifically in a bar. When the city got captured, he went underground to plan his next move. He caught up with me and we have been working together ever since.  
  
It has been a week since the invasion. All forms of communication within the city have been cut off. We have no idea what is going on outside of the city. However, we do know two things. All of the Superheroes that have been captured are on Ryker's Island, awaiting some announcement by the Seven. The Seven themselves decided to set themselves up in the Empire State Building.a statement to their greatness and the weakness of the city I guess. The streets are patrolled by villains.street toughs generally, but some mutants and aliens as well. Wolverine and I have done the best we can, but we lacked the manpower to do anything about it.  
  
Oh, one more thing. The rumor is that the Seven are going to make an announcement tomorrow. A big one. Wolverine are nervous about what is going to happen, so we were trying to figure out a way to break out the other heroes, cause we know we can't take the Seven out by ourselves. That is when you all showed up. 


	5. Part V

To those who read: Sorry for the delay on this chapter and the following ones.after giving the Satanic Seven such decisive control over the city of NY, a large army of villains with no heroes to combat them, with all means of coming up with a human response taken away (No UN+no national leaders = no way to get the world to do squat), it was really hard to come up with a feasible means of allowing anything to retake the city.even the JLA. But I think I got it. I welcome any and all comments, good or bad. Let me know how I am doing, so I can improve. This is my first time and I would like it to be good. Thanks, and on with the story. (PS, sorry it is a tad long.)  
  
The Justice League sat in silence as Spiderman related his tale. Upon its conclusion, the members looked at each other while the wallcrawler and the X-Man sat not so patiently. After 5 minutes of silence, Parker piped up. "Uh, hi. What are you guys doin'? Aren't you going to talk it over, or come up with a plan, or something?"  
  
The dour green guy, Martian Manhunter spoke to the two for the first time. His deep baritone was a little disconcerting to the pair, and his words even more so. "We were communicating, telepathically. I can read minds, and I read yours to verify your words as truth. While the mind of yours, Mr. Parker was clear and you believed your words, the mind of your compatriot was dark and jumbled. Rarely have I encountered a mind as dark as his (Spiderman thought Manhunter glanced at the one called Batman, but he could not be sure) but I have never seen anything as.messy.as your friends mind. It was obvious that his mind has been tampered with using very violent and non-developed means. As a result, I have a hard time saying one way or the other whether you are telling the truth, or merely think you are."  
  
Wolverine, upon hearing this, let out a feral growl and leaped at Manhunter claws out. He almost made it before a bat shaped disc connected to a thin line wrapped around the Canadian's wrists and pulled him down to the ground. The Wolverine leapt to his feet and yanked the cord out of the Bat's hand and got himself free. The two began to face off before Superman and Spiderman leapt in the way.  
  
"You don't want to do this Logan," hissed Spiderman. "These guys don't mess around."  
  
"I could take that one," Wolverine hissed back. "He may be able to hide in the dark from you, but I can still sense him. He may some gadgets, but he is just human, and I can kill human. And how can we know we can trust them? We don't know what they can do, or why they are here. We find out that the green skinned guy has been reading our minds. So they showed up a beat a couple of punks. That doesn't make them the good guys. That made them lucky!"  
  
Spiderman wasn't so sure that the Batman was human, and he was positive that the outcome of the fight with the Six was more than luck. Before he could pass along his assessment to the X-Man Superman spoke up as the Batman melted into the shadows.  
  
"Wolverine is right. You do not know what we can do or why we are here. You have no reason to trust us. We will tell you what our abilities are. Why we are here? We were sent here to free the heroes of this planet, and hopefully topple those seven who hold us the city. But we can't make you trust us. That is going to have to be a leap of faith." Superman outstretched his hand to Wolverine and Spiderman. "We'll do whatever it takes, but we need your help."  
  
Spiderman considered it, and took Superman's hand and shook it. "We don't have much of a choice, and you haven't tried to harm us yet. We'll trust you.for now. Now share your info, and we'll give you ours."  
  
Superman looked to shake the Canadian's hand, but he just snorted and said, "I am not a big touchy-feely guy. The blasted wallcrawler is right though. We'll trust you, for now. But step out of line, and I am comin after all of you.that Batguy first."  
  
In the darkness, two slits of white narrowed at the threat.  
  
So for an hour the heroes swapped origin stories, listed their abilities, and paid attention for oncoming sentries. GL altered the cage that he had constructed for the Six, as they had woken up and were making a lot of noise. Spiderman also added a narrative as to the abilities and origins of the Seven who currently held the city. When the question of the Bat's abilities and origin came up, Superman listed off superior fighting skills, strategic thinking, deductive reasoning, and the sciences. "As for his origins," Superman said peering pointedly in the shadows, "he prefers to keep those to himself. Know that he has saved our lives multiple times, and we trust him."  
  
Batman then spoke, his voice like broken glass, "I have a few questions for our.partners. While their theory reasonable enough, I have found what I think to be a few holes in their theory. The first deals with the 'Satanic Seven,' as you call them. The seven constitutes a god, a king, a mafia boss, a 5000-year-old mutant, a 60-year-old mutants who wants to set up a utopia minus non-powered beings, a disposed champion from an alien race, and a psychopathic Nazi who wants to take over the world. Is that right?" When Spiderman nodded, the Dark Knight Detective continued. "I know criminals. I have dedicated my life to studying them. I know psychopaths, aliens, and megalomaniacs who want to take over the world. They do not run in the same circles; indeed they the different groups tend to look at each other in disdain. So how did they meet?  
  
"Also, unless one party is MUCH stronger than another, criminals don't fear one another. Respect the other party's power, definitely. But fear him to the point where they would not even attempt to overthrow the other? Never. While I have no doubt this Apocalypse is quite powerful, based on your description so are the other members. After achieving the takeover of the NYC, I would have expected the seven to fall apart, as they would have tried to eliminate each other. This has not happened. It does not make sense that these parties would ever meet, and even in the unlikely event that they did, would be able to form an equal partnership, devise a plan, and achieve something like the take over of NYC.  
  
"Based on these two criteria I have stated, it is my belief that there is an eighth. Someone who introduced the Seven to each other and then coerced them to combine their resources and utilize their collective skills. Someone who is strong enough to maintain the partnership without getting overthrown by one or all of the Seven. Someone who is pulling the strings that you have not seen. Now I ask you two, do you know of anyone who has the connections, and is powerful enough to do what I have said."  
  
Spiderman's eyes got wide and he shook his head. "No, there is no one that I could think of that would do that. Could do that? Oh man, what do we do now." Wolverine nodded his assent, looking a little anxious to go to battle.  
  
Batman paused, and then continued. "We must go forward, cause we can't go back. Our first priority is to maintain the safety of our numbers and to get information. Our second priority is to determine what is going on outside the city, and coordinate any act we do with them. Any ideas on how to do this." It was obvious that Batman had a few ideas, but wanted to determine the abilities of his new allies.  
  
Spiderman paused, and thought it over. "Well it is about 9 am now, and the broadcast by the Seven is going to occur sometime at around 10 pm. That gives us 13 hours to do.whatever we are going to do." He looked over at Batman, a little embarrassed to be looking for approval as if he was a student. Parker felt a little more embarrassed when he felt pride when he got Batman to nod. "The broadcast is going to come from their headquarters at the Empire State Building. We should probably gain info about the State Building as whatever we do is probably going to end up there. Also, we need to determine the security and status of Ryker's Island, where they are keeping the superheroes. If we are going to fight an army and the Seven, we are going to need backup, unless you have more powers than you are telling me?" Batman shook his head no, so Spiderman concluded, "We don't need to worry about the heads of state, as they won't help us retake the city. That is our priority, as we can always get the leaders back later, when we have the help of the heroes. How we go about doing this, I don't know."  
  
Wolverine cleared his throat, and began. "Is this where I prove my mettle? Oh, goody." The X-Man glared at the Bat. "Well, these are battlefield conditions, and we are behind enemy lines. I have been here before. We need two teams. One for the Empire State Building, and one for the Island. The hippy with the water hand can talk to the fishes, right? And needs to take a bath every so often to stay hydrated? Well, barring you haven't 'angered' the trout in the harbor here like you did back home, they can get us all the info we need about Ryker's without us having to get a boat. And you can do the backstroke, or whatever you want. I'll go with him, to babysit him on the way to the water, to make sure he doesn't get lost. As for the Empire State Building, the webslinger knows the rooftops and is good at avoiding traps. He also is good with the science thing and knows technology. He should go. And I am sure he is going to want one of your gang to go with him." Wolverine gave a sarcastic grin and sat down.  
  
Batman nodded, and said, "I'll go with Spiderman. I am pretty good with 'rooftops' too. Also, I want Wonder Woman to go with Wolverine and Aquaman for additional back-up. Manhunter, Superman, and Green Lantern can stay here. Flash, I'll need you to do several things. First, get Wonder Woman and Aquaman some clothes so they can move around in. Also, I need you to find out what is going on outside the city and contact the authorities. All the bridges are blocked, and you are the only one who can get there fast enough. Tell them to prepare to move when they see our signal. They'll know it when they see it." Batman prepared to move, when Wolverine grabbed his arm holding him back.  
  
"Wait up bub. Flash is it? I know the guy you will be looking for. His name is Nick Fury.former head of an organization called S.H.I.E.L.D. With this situation though, he'll be back on active duty, as he will be the only guy able to get anything done. The one-eyed son-of-a-gun and I fought in the war together. Tell him I said hi.he'll listen to you then. As for you Bats, why you put the chick on my team? Don't trust me?"  
  
The Dark Knight turned and gave the Look, and in his best Voice said "No, I don't."  
  
The Wolverine gave a grin back and said "Fair enough. I don't trust you either. But when this is over, you and me, we are going to have a little discussion." He unsheathed his claws, to leave no confusion as to what he meant.  
  
Batman and Wolverine stared each other down for a long time. Then, Batman turned to Spiderman: "Lets go.we have no time." 


	6. Part VI

Wolverine peeked outside of the alley to check the street. It was busy enough so that the three heroes could slip into the crowd without being noticed, while not filled with many people that were openly associated with the city's new management. He motioned to the disguised Wonder Woman and Aquaman. The "disguises" as Wally referred to them was a sweat suit for Wonder Woman, and a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt that said "If swimming were easy it would be called football." The Flash found it infinitely amusing, and Batman said it would suffice. "The other option is costumes, which in both of your situation would attract attention.even in New York." So they went along with it.  
  
Wonder Woman had become used to stares in Man's World. Her costume brought that type of attention. She also had the added advantage on her Earth of the majority of the male population knowing she could rip a tank in two. However, the man with the claws had been staring at her in a most inappropriate way. While she was a Princess of a proud Amazon nation, a warrior born, the spirit of truth, with which comes a lot of patience, if that small man gave her one more inappropriate look or make a ribald comment, she swore to all the gods she knew of that he was going through a building, car, or construct of some sort. So help her.  
  
"How much farther to the Bay," said a weary Aquaman. Normally he would have been able to last longer without the comfort of water, but he believed the 'trip' took it out of him a little. He needed water, fast.  
  
"Sorry your highness, we got a good mile," growled the Canadian. "I ain't used to walkin' with Royalty or nuthin', so tell me if your footsies get tired, and we can take a break, your Majesties." Wolverine added a small bow, with a sarcastic edge.  
  
"What is the matter with you," queried a royally upset heroine. "For someone who is supposedly a 'hero' in this realm, you are quite disagreeable. Your habits and mannerisms are atrocious, and while I understand you have been living in battlefield conditions, your personal hygiene leaves a lot to be desired. And your.stares have been noticed, and they are not appreciated. You are a role model as a hero. Start acting like one."  
  
Wonder Woman started to walk away, when she and Aquaman were grabbed and pulled into an alley by the X-Man. "Listen Wonder Toots, you need to be brought to speed on a couple things. I am no hero, and I am definitely not a role model. You know this whole hunted thing? How it is you and a few people against the whole world? That is my life. Everyday. I am a mutant, and the majority of people fear us.hate us. My government, the one that I am trying to 'protect,' grafted a metal alloy to my skeleton without asking me. I have no memories of my life. I am not here to please anybody. I am here to look out for myself and for my team.  
  
"A long time ago, I was just interested in fighting for me and protecting myself, doing whatever it took to keep me alive and maybe bash a few heads around the way. Then a guy named Chuck gave me something to fight for: and it wasn't his vision of the world. He gave me an identity and a team, someone to fight for. For Jean, Storm, even the obnoxious one- eyed boy scout. Now they are taken. I ain't doing this scouting mission for you or my world. I don't trust you, and the world has royally screwed me at every turn. I am doing it for Chuck and my team.cause they are the only people who gave me a chance, and gave it to me straight everytime.  
  
"And you.you and your team of sissy do-gooders? Win or lose, you get to go back to your home, where everybody worships the ground you walk on. You are here just to do a job. To me and the wallcrawler, this is life. Well, listen here Princess, I am not one of your followers. We have a mission to do here, and not a lot of time to do it. I'll look at you, talk to you, and shave when I like. I will smell the way I smell, and if I want to give someone the finger, I'll do it. I will also get the mission accomplished, whether I have to drag you and John-Boy the amazing fish man to do it. Cause I have teammates counting on me. So don't lecture me on my life or what I do. If I want that I'll go talk to a preacher. We get the job done, go back to headquarters, and go from there. Right now, we have to get Flipper to the water, and so lets move." And with that Wolverine stalked off.  
  
Aquaman looked at Wonder Woman, shook his head, and followed Wolverine. Arthur Curry had experienced isolation and hatred from land- dwellers as well as Atlanteans from time-to-time. Back on his earth, he too was hunted, had occasional bouts of amnesia, and had his body altered in a painful manner. He knew the rage that Wolverine felt; Aquaman felt it still. Right now, his only trusted friends were the JLA and Tempest. Well, maybe not Batman, but definitely the others. If his world was invaded, he knew he would fight against it, but would he do it for the good of the world and society? Or for his friends? And why did the question itself trouble him so?  
  
Diana knew it did not take the spirit of truth to determine the importance of the words that Wolverine just gave her. As she quickly, though not too quickly, walked to catch up to the pair as they advanced towards the harbor, she wondered how her life would have been different if she had been a super-powered being without being a princess or in different circumstances. On her own earth she knew of superpowered persons who fought for truth and justice, yet were hated because of their appearance, or upbringing, so some other problem from their past. While she did not think that Wolverine's past or present situation was an excuse for his actions, she certainly understood why he acted as he did. And she was going to take it upon herself to demonstrate how to be a good hero and how maybe he could improve the relations between mutants and humans. Diana thought it was time for an ambassador from Themiscyra to educate another on how to be an ambassador for his people.  
  
And Diana loved a challenge. 


	7. Part VII

Batman and Spiderman swung through the city, approaching their target of the Empire State Building. They were a little behind schedule cause the Spider had to make a pit stop to pick up the webbing. Due to that delay, the Bat shot the webcrawler what Parker liked to refer to as "the Stare." Now that Spidey could see Batman in the light more often, he wasn't terrified out of his mind all of the time. Instead he just felt like he was a five year old in the principal's office, not really knowing what he did wrong. He was really nervous and he often felt the need to go to the bathroom, but other than that, he was fine. Cause he also sensed a nobility about the black-garbed hero. A quiet confidence which caused those around him to want to be better at what they did. Spiderman had only really felt that around very few people. Uncle Ben and Captain America were two. Superman was another. But while those men had an easy going nature that put those around them at ease, Batman made everyone uptight and nervous. Spiderman didn't know how to feel about him.  
  
Except when Batman gave him "the Stare," then Spidey knew exactly how to feel. Terrified, panicked, and willing to do anything to get out of the way.  
  
When the two had started out, Spiderman held back to ensure that Batman could keep up. Spiderman had never been the strongest or fastest on his earth, but he was always the best at webslinging from one place to another. However, Batman was more than able to keep up, even when Spiderman was going full out, or at least as full out as stealth would allow. Spiderman was impressed, but not surprised.  
  
A block out, Spiderman and Batman slowed to a halt and gained a perch on a building across the way. "This is the best place to observe and not be seen," Spiderman stated. "I know the rooftops of New York better than anyone. Well, maybe Daredevil could compete, but since he is unavailable, you'll have to take my word on it."  
  
"Hhh," replied Batman. "This will do fine." He pulled out a pair of binoculars, and began to scope out the building. He noticed a large metallic wall that was two stories tall surrounding the building. There was a massive gate in the middle and it was heavily guarded. The guards seemed to be packing heavy artillery ranging from projectile weapons, to light based weapons, to what appeared to items that was mystical in nature. However, based on further review utilizing a variety of infrared and heat sensing equipment, past the increase in guards and the large walls the building's defenses did not appear to be altered in anyway. Which meant that the bulk of security came from manpower and that wall.  
  
"Spiderman," Batman querried as he handed over the field glasses, "tell me what you see."  
  
Spiderman took the glasses and said, "A lot of bad guys with a lot of hardware. Some of it seems to be experimental; probably utilizing some photon based streams. Real Star Trek stuff, but stuff that I know the US military is working on. The wall is probably adamantium. That's the stuff that Wolverine has. The most indestructable metal on earth, or at least this one. The Seven are probably figuring with all the superpowered people behind bars, any assault is going to be coming from the ground, and that wall would hold a lot of people out for a long time. Indestructable walls, an army carrying high-tech weapons, protecting the seven most dangerous beings in the Universe. Do you think we should give them an opportunity to surrender now, or should the two of us just take them now? I mean, it would save the others a lot of trouble, and it would be a shame to get Superman's costume dirty, what with all of its pretty colors and stuff. And it would be a shame if Wonder Woman got all dirty fighting."  
  
Spiderman's irreverence and lack of decorum in what was an extremely difficult and dangerous situation was extremely annoying to the Bat. The wallcrawler's attitude put Spiderman as well as the Bat in danger. The attitude also reminded Bruce of Dick. Spiderman's acrobatic nature and skills in the field also reminded Batman of the former Boy Wonder. Spidey was obviously intelligent and skilled at his job. Batman just hoped that like Nightwing, Spidey would have grace under fire. But like everything else he couldn't prove, he doubted it. Because judging on the amount of armed goons he had seen from the HQ to the Empire State Building, the plan that was necessary require Spiderman to be a key player, and that worried him. He just hoped that the other heroes of this Earth trusted Spiderman, cause without that trust, Batman did not believe that his plan could work. 


	8. Part VIII

Well, here comes the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. And to those of you who tried to critique my writing but weren't members of Fanfiction.net, I have taken care of it so you can. Anyway. I hope you like the story so far, and I think I got some twists and turns you will not see coming. Please, any comments you have I would love to hear them. Expect several chapters this weekend to come out quickly.  
  
"Goddamn politicians. They just get worse with time."  
  
Nick Fury liked retirement. No, let me rephrase. Nick Fury liked retirement from administrative positions. From sitting behind a desk. Nick Fury would never give up running missions, fighting guerrillas, and getting his hand dirty. Fury long ago consigned himself to dying with his boots on: for God and Country, like he said back in his days during the Big One. World War II. But now, with everybody taken hostage, including the President, and more importantly Sharon Carter, someone had to lead the good guys. Hey, how about the old guy who ran it before Carter, what's his name? Oh yeah, Fury. He could do it.  
  
That's when Fury's week started going down hill. Fury wanted to be in New York, running a black op. Sure, no one could get in, all means of entrance were blocked off, but he knew he could get in. He had faith. These young guys were good, but they didn't have the experience. Didn't have the know how. But that was moot. No, now he was playing wet-nurse to a bunch of second-tier politicians posturing for votes and higher office, and all he could say was "Yes sir, right away sir. We are doing our best sir." He had enough of it. He needed someway to get in. Something to do. God, just give him something.  
  
BOOOM  
  
'What the hell?' asked Fury as he double-timed it out of his tent. There, standing in the middle of a squad of armed soldiers, stood a guy in a red leotard and a yellow lightening bolt. "I am looking for a man named Fury. Is he here?"  
  
Fury walked out and pulled a gun and pointed it at the red-clad man. "I am Fury, who the hell are you?"  
  
"I don't like guns," and suddenly there was a stiff wind. When Fury went to pull the trigger to find nothing there. Actually that wasn't true. He looked down to see him holding a banana. His men were holding a pair of zucchinis each. "Sorry, all I could find was a fruit stand. Look we need to talk. I came from the city to find you. I was supposed to say Logan sent me."  
  
The banana got Fury's attention. The guy's statement that he was from inside New York and had word from Wolverine made him anxious to see what this guy had to say. The fact that this man just moved faster than anything Fury had ever seen and had replaced his sidearm with produce made him wary. "Who are you, and how did you get through the enemy's blockade," asked Fury, squinting with his good eye.  
  
"My name is the Flash. I represent a group of people within the city who want to take a shot at liberating the city and the heroes. Two of these people are Wolverine and Spiderman. Do you know Spiderman? Anyway, the bad guys couldn't blockade the water, and when you run as fast as I do, its easy to run across water and avoid their boats, so anyway."  
  
"Wait.you can run fast enough to run across the bay? Without sinking?" Upon seeing the Flash nod, Fury continued. "Ok, you are the fastest person I have ever seen. And this group. Are they as fast as you?"  
  
"Well one of them might be," said Flash. Upon seeing Fury's face drop, the Flash mistook it for disappointment, he hurriedly continued, "but a lot of them are really powerful in a lot of different ways. And we have a real stop at freeing the city. But we are going to need help. How would you feel about making a frontal assault on the city? Would you be able to do it?"  
  
Fury chomped on his cigar and said, "Sonny, I would do it in a minute, but with the types of forces they have, we wouldn't stand a chance of breaking through."  
  
"Yeah, we kind of figured that," said the Flash. We just need you to make a distraction. Kind of divert a large portion of the force away from us. Can you do that?"  
  
"We'll do more than that, but if they hit us full force we'll be stomped," growled Fury. "Don't you listen. They'll crush us if they come full force. Especially if any of their leaders decide to show."  
  
"We have that covered. You'll be getting some help.the forces will be divided. And as for the Seven, well, we got that covered," said the Flash. "Trust us."  
  
"I am not in the habit of trusting anyone," said Fury. "Especially people I don't know. But we'll do as you ask, cause we don't have any alternative. When do we go?"  
  
"You'll know when?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, I don't know how it is done here, but where I come from the 'signal' is a bright flash, a loud boom, or a real still silence. Look for that." And then the Flash was gone.in a Flash. 


	9. Part IX

"You know for the fastest man on Earth, you are late an awful lot," retorted the Green Lantern as the Flash returned to the field HQ. The field HQ designation was obviously a term that the Batman insisted everyone used. Probably cause dank railroad station with the six loonies did not sound quite so impressive. Also cause it was a bit of a mouthful.  
  
"Shut up Kyle," retorted the Flash. "Not all of us get the luxury of sitting on our duff watching the Sissy Six drool a lot."  
  
"Enough," growled the Batman. He turned to Aquaman, "Continue with your description of the Ryker Island defenses."  
  
"Its quite simple. There is a large force of persons on the main land who do not appear to have any powers. The Seven must have been confident that no superpowered entities would try to break them out from the mainland, and believed that any attempt from the land could be put down with such a force. They are armed quite well, and seem to be mostly regular army. The street toughs act sort as a bizarre police force roaming the streets scaring the general populace.  
  
"The fish in the bay were quite surprised when a man started talking to them. After they got over the shock and discovered they could trust me, they were quite friendly. Based on their description, the guards of the prison are all metahumans.or mutants as the term goes here. All of the cells have been reinforced with all sorts of devices that I assume are meant to counteract their abilities. The sea life in the area dislikes the forces that hold the island as they have been dumping all sorts of trash and have been fishing for sport. Many times, the fish are killed, made inedible, and thrown back. They said they would be willing to help us.  
  
Wolverine motioned that he would continue. "I knew that we would need more information than defenses, so I snuck into the mainland camp. I discovered that the sole source of communication between the island and the mainland is a direct phoneline between the two. Every hour and a half the island calls the mainland to signal the OK. I also overheard a conversation and I picked up three things. One, the prisoners in the island have been kept in pretty good shape." The relief was evident even in Wolverine's gruff voice. "They said they needed them alive for something later. Also, all of the cells are operated through an automated system that can be controlled from the Warden's office. Finally, they said that something big was going to happen at 10 pm. I assume that would be the telecast. But the way these guys were talking, I was thinking that it wouldn't just be a ransom demand but something bigger."  
  
Martian Manhunter nodded and said in his deep baritone: "I concur with Wolverine. I scanned the minds of the six we have, and what I saw confirms this assessment. These six specifically are related to the one called Kingpin, and they were under explicit orders to track and get Spiderman and Wolverine so that the broadcast would not be interrupted by anything. All Seven will be present, according to the six's memories, and that nothing can disturb them."  
  
Superman cleared his throat and stood before the group. "Then that is when we strike. These Seven seem to be extremely powerful creatures and could swing the battle one way or the other. Also, there is no guarantee that we will know where they are at any other time. We have to strike them at 10pm. We also need to ensure that their forces are distracted. Flash, did you talk to Fury. Is he onboard?"  
  
Seeing nod Flash, Wolverine snorted. "Fury is on board. He is probably chomping on the bit to get into this city. I fought with the guy in World War II, and he was always itching for action. He will give it everything he has."  
  
Green Lantern looked confused and asked. "In this world, World War II was in the 1940s right?" Seeing Spidey and Logan nod, GL continued, "And its 2003 right?" Seeing the two heroes nod again, Lantern smiled and said, "Wow, you move well for a geezer. No wonder you need metal grafted to your skeleton. Probably keeps you upright."  
  
Wolverine growled and moved towards GL, but Spiderman stopped him and shook his head. "Save it for tonight." Batman looked at the Emerald Knight and sent him the Look, which promptly made the Corpsman a little green.  
  
Superman continued, "That is one part of our three part offense. Now for phase II. The object is we free the prisoners of Ryker, retake the island, and get them to hold off mounting a counteroffensive. Of the three parts, the last part will probably be the hardest to achieve. Spiderman and Wolverine, do you think you can get them to listen to us."  
  
"Yeah, between the two of us we can do it," replied Spiderman. As more time progressed, Spiderman was feeling more and more confident about himself. Yeah the new guys were powerful. But he had proven he could hold his own with Batman, and that was a big step. Sure, Spidey still felt like he was going to puke everytime Batman looked at him, but so did most of the others. Well, Flash and Green Lantern, but still. He was getting used to this.  
  
"We need to cut communications between the mainland and the island first," stated Aquaman. "We don't do that, they'll be on us before we have begun. Someone needs to go in, cut the communications, and free the prisoners. That ought to cause enough chaos, so when the rest of us come in, it will be more effective."  
  
"Stealth. I can do stealth," stated Spiderman. "Me and Batman can go into Ryker's. No problem."  
  
"Batman, yes," stated Wonder Woman, "but Spiderman.we don't think this particular part of the mission is suited to your particular talents. However, Batman cannot go in alone. He needs someone to watch his back. Someone who has experience in these types of missions. Someone who has been in a war."  
  
"Why do I think you mean me, Princess?" inquired the Canadian.  
  
"You know this world, and are known. You know the ways of stealth, I have seen you. You are a very talented fighter and I am confident you can hold your own if you discovered. If you and Batman can work together, you will be much more effective and have a better chance of getting to the island and to the Warden's office undetected."  
  
"I have no problem going in and getting the job done, but it would be best if I did it alone. Without the help of the bat-freak," said Wolverine nodding over at the Bat.  
  
"No Wolverine you need Batman for this, and Batman you need Wolverine," said Wonder Woman. "Wolverine, you work on a team with people you do not like. Batman is effective at what he does, and has the technical know-how." Wonder Woman turned to face Batman as he sat still in the darkness, "Batman, without Wolverine's knowledge of who is who, you will not who to fight, or what their strengths are." You need each other.  
  
Wolverine looked around and thought. He finally turned to Batman and said, "I don't like you. You don't like me." Batman's eyes narrowed. "But we have a job to do and Wonder Broad is right. We do what we have to do, and save New York. After that though, me and you are going to have a conversation." Wolverine unsheathed his adamantium claws and grinned. "And I think we are going to have a misunderstanding." Batman nodded and Wolverine turned and looked at the rest of the assembled heroes. "So how do we get there? Swim?"  
  
Aquaman grinned and said, "Leave that to me." 


	10. Part X

"Dolphins? We are mounting an attack on an island fortress on the back of dolphins?" This was the third time Wolverine had asked this series of questions. And he got the same response out of Batman. Nothing. Aquaman and his fishy friends had come through.sort of. Turns out there were some dolphins in the area, and upon hearing that there was a man who could communicate with fish, came into the bay to investigate. Aquaman was more than happy to converse with them, and ask them a little favor. That was how the Dark Knight Detective and the former assassin, foul mouthed Wolverine were living every 8 year old girl's dream to ride on the backs of dolphins.  
  
Slowly but surely the dolphins brought the Dark Duo to their destination. Upon getting on the rock crest, the two looked back at their guides, but they had already gone. The two heroes ran quickly to the wall and looked up. "This is a bit steep for me," Wolverine said as he prepared his claws for a long climb. "But I'll have to be OK."  
  
"We don't have time for that," growled the Batman. "I have a faster way, although I am not looking forward to it."  
  
"What is it Bats?"  
  
"Don't call me Bats. Grab a hold of me."  
  
"Uh.what are you going to do? I really don't know if I want to do that."  
  
"Just grab a hold. The quicker you do this, the faster its done."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Batman reached down and grabbed his grappling gun, while Wolverine timidly grabbed a hold of him. The Dark Knight shot the gun and as the hook caught hold, the pair began to ascend. The two reached the top of the wall in no time. Upon climbing over the wall, they were surprised and surprised by a pair of sentries. Batman delivered a nerve-blocking punch to his sentry's shoulder, and then a chop to the neck, knocking him out. When Gotham's Defender turned, he saw the Canadian over an unconscious guard prepared to delivered the killing blow. "Wait" growled the Batman. As the Wolverine paused, Batman said "No killing, unless absolutely necessary."  
  
"Fine," snarled the Wolverine. "On one condition."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't tell anyone how we got over the wall."  
  
"Done."  
  
The Dark Duo made their way down the wall, approaching the office of the Warden. They took out sentries as they passed, and grew increasingly respectful of the other's fighting style. They recognized moves in each other, and filed away those foreign to them for future study and practice. They moved silently, and after both of them having worked with Spiderman recently, they enjoyed the silence. They reached the Warden's office. They were unable to determine who the Warden was before hand, and had determined a plan of action previous to reaching the office. Batman went up on top of the roof, then nodded to Wolverine. Wolverine nodded, counted to three and hit the door. Who he found sitting on the other side of the door truly astonished him.  
  
"TASKMASTER!?!?! What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Ah, Wolverine. I expected you. Earlier actually. What took so long? As for what I am doing here, I am a mercenary. They paid me. In cash and certain fringe benefits. But between you and me, I would have done it for free.  
  
"Its no secret that I am one of the greatest hand-to-hand combatants in the world. I can mimic any skill I see, and I should have been able to use that to profit. But you damned heroes always stopped me. I could never win. That's why I started my school and went into the mercenary business. Good pay, and no losing. I leave that to the students.  
  
"But now, with the backing and the people working on this, we CAN'T lose. We won. Just a few more loose ends. Such as you. Now my other payment. I get to keep the weapons of you heroes. Did you know that? Captain America's shield, Hawkeye's arrows, even Thor's hammer. Haven't figured out how to use that yet, but I will. So, how do you want to lose? By which one of your comrades weapons?"  
  
Wolverine smiled and said, "Normally Taskmaster, I would take you up in that offer. But I am on a schedule. You are going down quick. My friend is going to take you out."  
  
"Who, the Spider? I would know if he was here. You came here by yourself. Really, Wolverine, the bluffing is really sad." Taskmaster picked up Captain America's shield and smiled. "Did you know I saw Captain America fight with this? I am as good as he is with it, but you know that. I hear that this shield is made up of tougher metal than your adamantium skeleton. Let's find out." Taskmaster reeled back to let loose, but was startled by the crash of class behind him. Taskmaster paused and that cost him. A dark blur kicked Taskmaster in the back sending him stumbling into Wolverine's non-clawed fist. Taskmaster crumbled at the Canadian's feet, and Wolverine picked up the shield and put it on his pack. He looked at the Bat with a snarl.  
  
"Took you long enough."  
  
"Had to see what he could do. You were fine."  
  
"So now what?"  
  
Batman stepped to the computer station and typed in a few commands, paused and typed a few more. All around the prison, yells and screams began to resound through the walls. Wolverine grinned and Batman walked to the cabinet, grabbing a hammer, a bow and arrows, a bo staff, and a visor. He slung the bow and quiver to his back, put the hammer in his belt, threw the visor to Wolverine, and tested the weight of the bo. "Now, we return your weapons to your friends."  
  
He strolled out, and Wolverine walked and looked in the cabinet. He saw the lone item that the Batman had not picked up and grinned. A deck of playing cards. Wolverine picked them up and said, "I know someone who might need these. But that Cajun owes me. 


	11. Part XI

Sorry it took me so long to write more. School sucks. For those of you who enjoy my story, I hope this lives up to expectations. I borrowed some of the better lines from some books I have read recently. Please, any comments you can give would be appreciated. ********************************************************************  
  
Ryker's Island once housed the worst of the worst, all mutants or special powered individuals of some sort. Now it was the home of the planet Earth's greatest superheroes. Or torture chamber, you pick. For those without immense powers, such as Captain America and Daredevil, they were merely locked up in a cell, and tortured by the guards that had once been the thugs they had apprehended. For powerful mutants like the X-Men and the Fantastic Four, special accommodations had been made up to protect the guards and to prevent break out. For example, telepaths such as Jean Grey and her mentor Charles Xavier were locked up in one room that was constructed of a substance that prevented the use of their gifts, courtesy of Magneto.  
  
But the most devious and ingenious device was the one applied to Iron Man and Silver Surfer. Their power really couldn't be stripped away without killing them, and for some reason the Seven that controlled New York wanted them alive. So instead, a means had been devised to utilize the power of Iron Man's suit and the Power Cosmic to power the prison. It kept the heroes weak, and their compatriots imprisoned. All in all, it was a good day to be a bad guy.  
  
And then things started getting weird.  
  
Suddenly the power that had been taken flowed back into the Silver Surfer and his Iron companion, and the shackles were released. The two looked at each other in disbelief. And they were not alone. All over the compound, cell doors swung wide, and the heroes walked out with care. Was this some sort of elaborate trap? But they were already trapped? What is going on? The goons turned guards had similar questions painted on their faces as their eyes went wide. They did not sign on for this. And for a minute, nothing happened.  
  
And then the heroes got to thinking. They had nothing to lose.they had already been captured, their city taken. If this was their final moment, so be it but they would go down fighting. As for the guards, they knew that they had been beaten by these "heroes" for years. Now they had the advantage. They were winning. They had the weapons. And by god, they were not going to lose that. Suitably the fight seen began with the loquacious yet succinct words of a member of the Fantastic Four.  
  
"ITS CLOBBERIN' TIME!!!!!"  
  
And the battle was joined. And it was a terrific battle. While the heroes had desperation and experience on their side, they lacked their weapons, and they were still weak. And the guards held the high ground, the numbers, and some serious firepower. As the battle spilled into the courtyard, the heroes were not losing, but they were not winning either. Until someone with heavy Canuck drawl entered the fray with a snarl.  
  
The Rabid Wolverine sprung into action and joined his fellow X-Men. Tossing Gambit the deck of playing cards, and handing Scott Summers, or the hero known as Cyclops, his visor, Wolverine growled "you guys owe me one." And then grimaced. That is the most outward joy you can expect Logan to express at any one time.  
  
Batman watched the battle, hidden in the shadows, checking his watch. The battle of Ryker's Island was taking too long, and the troops had to be rallied if the time table was to be carried out. Despite his promises to Wolverine, he would have to take action. It was time to end this now. In a manner that behooves the Bat.  
  
The yard was illuminated by four spot lights. Suddenly three of them exploded, leaving only one to give light. That didn't get the combatants attention. However, the large form that seemed to grow the shadows did. A wraith-like figure came from the inky darkness, and for the second time that night silence held the fighters, with the exception of Wolverine who cussed softly. "Oh, crap here we go." Professor X looked over at Wolverine and then stared up at the figure. Peering into his mind, Professor X's eyes widened as he quickly withdrew. "Who is that Logan," inquired Professor X softly. "A pain in my ass," replied Wolverine.  
  
The form, in what could be best described as a demon descended from the wall and approached Thor and Captain America who had been fighting back- to-back. Not knowing how to respond, they prepared for everything. Except for one thing. He dropped the bo he had been hold and reaching into his belt, the thing withdrew Thor's hammer, and pulled Captain America's shield from his back. He handed the goods over, and said in a voice that sounded like thinly veiled death "I believe these are yours." Then he walked away.  
  
So now everyone knew what side he fought for. Yay. Now the guards had to handle him. Now most of these guys were street toughs, with some C- list superpowered heroes. Red Skull might not be so skittish around Bats, but these men were definitely chilled. But three slightly less scared men charged the Bat. Maybe if they could over power him?  
  
Without breaking stride, Batman delivered a set of nerve blocking punches that dropped the punks to the ground unable to move. Now he really had everyone's attention. He turned 360 degrees making everyone's knees turn a little watery, except for Wolverine, who again cussed softly. "To those that were holding this prison. Go to the cells. Close the doors. Wait for the authorities. Now."  
  
For thirty seconds, no one moved. Then, Batman pointed towards to the door. The guards moved, in single file. Six guards picked up the three toughs that had crossed the Bat, and carried them with. When the last former guard had left, the door was closed behind him.  
  
Captain America looked around and figured that he would be the one who would "get" to talk to the dark clad figure. He approached slowly, and cleared his throat. "Thank you for aiding us. Who are you? And how is the city?"  
  
Batman turned and stared at Captain America, who for his credit did not flinch. "I am vengeance, I am the night."  
  
"You are a giant blowhard who likes to hear his own voice," finished Wolverine as he walked up. Batman scowled. "Hello Cap. This pansy with his panties in a bunch is called Batman. And the city is in a bad shape. Red Skull, Doctor Doom, Apocalypse, Super Skrull, Kingpin, Magneto, and Loki have all combined forces for some reason unknown to us, and they hold the city."  
  
"HULK SMASH!"  
  
"Despite my friend's lack of a lexicon that can adequately express his sentiments, I tend to agree," stated Beast. "To put it simply, Let's take our city back."  
  
A roar of agreement filled the yard, as the heroes moved/ran/flew towards the gate. Suddenly, Batman had stood in the way flanked by Wolverine. "WAIT!" yelled the Bat throwing up his hands. The heroes slowed to a halt in front of the Dark Duo.  
  
"Hold on." started Wolverine. "We have a plan on how to take the city back. There is an army between us and the Seven. There are a lot of them and they are very well armed. Normally I would be all for chargin' in, but not this time. This is war, and I know a little about that. So do you," Wolverine said pointing at Captain America. "Now we have a plan, and we need all of your help for it work. But we are going to need your help to pull it off. But you can't go running off."  
  
Captain America turned and addressed the crowd. It was no secret that in times of imminent global dangers, the heroes turned to Captain America for what to do. "They are right. We need to do this right." He turned to Batman and Wolverine and continued. "What's your plan and how can we help."  
  
"We won't explain it to you," stated Batman, "they will, pointing across the Bay." 


	12. Part XII

The collected heroes turned their eyes towards Manhattan as the Justice League and Spiderman descended from the sky. Superman as Chairman felt it was his duty to present the case to the heroes of this universe, and asked Spiderman to accompany him to act as a link between the two groups. Superman nodded at Wolverine and Batman withdrew to the shadows. Superman ascended a few feet in the air and began to speak:  
  
"Heroes of this earth, my name is Superman and I am a representative of this fine group behind me, the Justice League of America. You don't know us, and we barely know of you. But we have heard is truly awe- inspiring. Spiderman and Wolverine have related to us some of your achievements, what you stand for, what you represent. The Avengers, the Fantastic Four, the X-Men, these are but a few of the teams we have heard mentioned, and we would be honored to stand with you in this, what is your darkest hour.  
  
"As I am sure Batman and Wolverine have related to you, New York is held hostage by a group of individuals that are known to you. They hold in addition to the city, the world's leaders. Nations are crippled. The world cannot begin to formulate a response. This planet is in an uproar. Only the actions of a few brave persons, such as one Nick Fury, have been able to hold this planet together.  
  
"You have been freed from your prison with a little help, and now you stand ready to take back this city. To return the world its leader and a sense of freedom. Freedom from fear. Freedom from tyranny. As I look around, I see a group of heroes set to storm the city and take it back. Its in your blood to want to do this. Its who you are. You are men and women of action.  
  
"But above all you love this planet. You would not put yourselves on the line day in and day out if you didn't. Now we get to see how much you love it. If we were to ask what you would sacrifice for this planet, you would probably say 'anything.' Now we ask you.are you willing to sacrifice your instincts?"  
  
A hush went through the crowd as Wonder Woman and Green Lantern decided that the Pulitzer Clark Kent one was definitely not a fluke. He did have a way of impressing crowds, even if it did come out a little corny and sickeningly sweet.  
  
It was Captain America who again stepped up as the official spokesman for group of heroes behind him. "Superman, you represent your Universe well, and you know us well. I can tell from the way you talk and the way you carry us you only have our best interests in mind. We will follow your lead."  
  
Superman smiled and said, "Actually you won't be following our lead." Superman put his arm around a stunned Spiderman and pushed him forward. "You'll be following his."  
  
A murmur went up from the crowd as Spiderman hissed, "We didn't talk about this Superman. What are you trying to do?!"  
  
Superman continued, "I know he is a little young and inexperienced. He is smart, battle hardened, and he knows the situation on the streets. He knows where the toughs are located, knows strengths and weaknesses of the opposing forces. And more importantly, if you know this young man, you probably respect him. If you help him, he can help lead you to victory. He has our confidence, does he have yours."  
  
Captain America looked around at his teammates, and said, "He has the Avengers approval, and we will do everything in our power to help him."  
  
"He has the approval of the Fantastic Four." "And of the X-Men." "He's got Daredevil's." And so onward, until the shouts for Spiderman were drowned out by cheers.  
  
"Look at you kid," chuckled Wolverine. "One day a wall-crawler, the next a General."  
  
Spiderman looked around panicked. "I can't do this! I am too young! Why not you?!?! You have been in war and know as much as I do. Why not you?!?!"  
  
"Kid they know I am not the leader type. More of a brawler. They need me more as soldier then a General," said Wolverine flashing his claws. "I'll get your back kid, but this one is all yours."  
  
Spiderman looked at the Justice League, and saw them preparing to leave. "Wait! Where are you going? Why can't you lead this? C'mon, what are you going to do?"  
  
Aquaman put his hand on Spiderman's shoulder and grinned. "When you start the attack, make as much as noise as possible. Try to hold off for another hour. And when you do, make as much noise and commotion as possible. Make yourself known.especially to our friends across the bay. Fury will start a second front. Do you understand?"  
  
"Maybe. By doing that, you know that those Seven guys will send everything they can spare to those fronts, with such a massive onslaught. By holding off for an hour, that will be right before show time for them, so they probably won't show up.but I am still missing something. This gives us a better chance, as we are dividing up the forces, and it will be a surprise attack. But we will have a better chance with you. Where are you going to be?"  
  
Green Lantern grinned at Spiderman as he lifted all of non-flying Leaguers in the sky to head back to the island. "We are going to ask those Seven guys what was so important that they had to take over New York. I mean, we got dragged all the way out here, we might as well see what the commotion is about."  
  
Spiderman's eyes widened under his mask as the League flew low under the bay. Xavier looked over at Wolverine and said, "That Justice League intended to take on those Seven head on. They represent some of the most dangerous villains on the planet. How can they hope to match up head to head with them?"  
  
Wolverine snarled and then looked at Professor X. "Chuck, I tell you this. I have seen all of these guys in action. I have seen what they can do. If any group can match up head to head with the likes of these Seven, its them. I just hope there is something left so I can get a piece." Wolverine walked off to prepare for the upcoming Battle for New York, leaving Charles Xavier to wonder who exactly these Leaguers were. 


	13. Part XIII

The Kingpin, or Mr. Fisk to you and me, was sorely vexed. When he was approached with this.partnership.he was hesitant to take it. I mean these gentlemen were hardly, well gentlemen. Mr. Fisk preferred a certain amount of gentility and appreciated the finer things in life. He appreciated beauty. However, those he currently surrounded himself with would not win any beauty pageants.  
  
But then again, neither would he.  
  
Although, Mr. Fisk felt quite good when he jailed Daredevil and those other gaudily clad heroes. And took control of his city. It had always been his city, but for people to actually recognize it, for him to actually take control, that was good.  
  
But now he was getting weary of this allegiance. Dealing with the rantings of that red faced fascist, the rantings green skinned relic of a dead empire, the rantings of.well, he was just sick of the whining and these "super villains" pathetic attempts to try to excuse their existences. He would have nothing to do with them, he would have attempted to push them aside.if not for HIM.  
  
Apocalypse cleared his throat, and everyone looked up at him rather resentfully. No one liked Apocalypse. Period. Sure he had a lot of skills, but when someone tries to end all life on the planet you are on, generally you tend to dislike him.  
  
"Does everyone have their part down?" growled the world's first mutant. "Does everything know how everything is supposed to work?"  
  
"Yes, you simpleton," said Dr. Doom. "I have an IQ of 212. I have created complex machines which aided in devastating the superhero population of this Earth. I rule a country. I am pretty sure I can handle reading off of index cards."  
  
Apocalypse snarled at the comment, and was about to respond when suddenly klaxons went off in the room. Red Skull, who was manning the computer, checked the screen twice before saying in a thick German accent; "Gentlemen we have a problem. We have reports of heroes breaking out of Rykers and direct assaults made by forces commanded by Fury pouring into all bridges and tunnels coming into the city."  
  
"WHAT!?!?" yelled the Super-Skrull. "This is impossible! Are prisons were perfect! Who broke out?"  
  
"According to early reports.all of them," replied the Red Skull.  
  
"But that's impossible," stated Super-Skrull. "Kingpin, who could have done this."  
  
"The only two heroes unaccounted for are Wolverine and Spider Man," responded Kingpin. "It is possible that they sprung their compatriots from Ryker's."  
  
"No. They had help. The timing of the jailbreak with Fury's assault is too many coincidences at once. Someone or something is helping them," stated Apocalypse. He paused considering what was happening. Then he continued. "Deploy all available forces to the two fronts. Including those manning our walls."  
  
"But that would leave us defenseless," stated Loki.  
  
"We are hardly defenseless," responded Apocalypse. "Also in ten minutes we have our telecast, we cannot leave our post. We must demonstrate strength. Our forces should be more than enough to hold back the tides."  
  
"But what if someone did help the Wolverine and Spiderman? What if there is some other force acting for the heroes," asked Loki. "We would be open to attack from them."  
  
"If someone is helping the heroes, they will be stopped. The combined might of us is considerable. Few can take us one-on-one. And if we stand together, we will shall conquer," Apocalypse said with finality.  
  
The villains looked at each other apprehensively. Apocalypse sighed and continued, "And if we don't stick together, the power we are working for will grind us into dust and make us suffer more than any being in history."  
  
At this the villains nodded and moved to their respective positions, and began issuing the commands necessary to meet the attack. However, they moved unaware of the invisible, intangible being that had moved within their quarters for the past two hours. He had inspected the equipment of the building, read blueprints, and the minds, of those that were about to execute, what the being considered an out-an-out effective means of holding the earth hostage. But at least he would have decent substance to relate to his comrades. He turned and left the building, to rejoin his comrades, and prepare for battle. 


	14. Part XIV

So yeah, I thought I could accept anonymous reviews. Turns out I couldn't. So I can now. So I got that going for me. Which is nice. Again. Reviews would be nice. Hopefully the best part of the story is upcoming. The vaunted final battle scene. Who is going to go up against who? Will it matter? Actually, I am kind of intrigued myself. Again reviews are appreciated.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The Martian Manhunter flew and rejoined his teammates on the roof of Madison Square Garden. The team had stopped to give Aquaman a quick stop over to hydrate himself before the battle and had arrived a few minutes prior.  
  
"Lady, gentleman" stated the Manhunter, "our conclusion was right. There is another being behind this attack. And what it is its mystical and quite powerful.  
  
The Manhunter then went on to relate his experiences at the Seven's base of operations. He had discovered plans and blueprints of a doomsday device laid out by the one called Red Skull. Evidently he was chosen for the task cause on this world the Nazis had designed multiple doomsday devices and he had experience. Manhunter had been able to disable the main console without detection, but knew from the blue prints there was another mobile trigger held by the Red Skull.  
  
"This is where I ran into trouble," recounted the Manhunter. "Obviously, I searched the mind of Red Skull, but ran into a mental block. Startled and knowing that our allies informed us that none of our enemies had psychic abilities, I probed the block and discovered it was mystical in nature. I probed the others and discovered that all of them had mental blocks preventing me from discovering the identity of the eighth.  
  
"I was able to discern two things though. One, this being is immensely powerful. The others follow out of fear, and the Seven we are faced are not used to fearing anything. Two, although this being is immensely powerful, for some reason he is prevented from coming back at whim. The being is detained and is not expected back for some time. However, outside of that we don't know anything about the eighth. And the only thing I do know about the remote detonator is that Red Skull has it, not where."  
  
Superman queried, "Does anyone else know where it is, or could you not tell."  
  
The Manhunter replied "They do not know. If the information would have been blocked, I would have known."  
  
"Leave the remote detonator to me," growled the Batman. "The telecast is about to proceed. Lets go."  
  
The Seven stood before the cameras, and Apocalypse stepped forward as the little red light went on. "Greetings inhabitants of the Planet Earth. I am Apocalypse, a representative of the powerful Seven that holds the city of New York, as well as your leaders. Know this. We are not content with this pathetic bauble that is this city. We will be content with nothing less than the total of the world. Currently, your heroes and armies are storming the streets of this, our stronghold, and are being met with strong resistance. But we do not see this as a hurdle, but as an opportunity. Red Skull, if you would do the honors?"  
  
The hideous visage that was Red Skull appeared on the camera in front of a large array of consoles. "This is the central computer of an intricate array of satellites and space probes that encircle the globe. With these knobs and buttons we can destroy and area, any region, any people in the blink of an eye. And to start, we shall destroy the invaders." With that, Red Skull flipped a switch and peered out the window. The camera panned over to see..  
  
Nothing. A clear black sky. Suddenly a loud boom was heard and a cocky voice came from the hallway.  
  
"Wait wait wait. Let me guess. You were going to use a 'laser' to destroy the armies of the world," stated the Green Lantern, as Aquaman, the Flash, Wonder Woman, the Martian Manhunter, and Superman strode in. "There is nothing more pathetic than a 80 year old megalomaniac Nazi trying to take over the Earth using a plan immortalized by an Austin Powers movie."  
  
"Wh.who are you? How?" inquired the 80 year old megalomaniac Nazi in question.  
  
"Who are we?" stated the Flash. "We are the Justice League. We are here to stop you. Y'know, standard stuff. As for how we stopped the machine there, I would venture to say that we disconnected the doohickey from the whatchamacallit, and reconnected to the whatzit."  
  
"Niiiiice." said GL giving the Scarlet Speedster a high five.  
  
"Enough of this!" yelled Apocalypse. "I assume you are the ones that helped the heroes and instigated all of this."  
  
"We are," stated Superman, stepping forward, "and we will do everything in our power to see this through. But we are not vicious. Step down now, relinquish your hold over the city, and we'll let you go."  
  
Apocalypse stared at Superman.and began to laugh. Hard. "Foolish man. You know not whom you deal with. We are not scared of pastel colors, and you interfering with our plans will not stop us. We have the power and the numbers out there. We have the numbers and the power in here. You are six. We are seven. We have powers beyond your reckoning. You have lost your element of surprise. You may have dismantled the machine here, but there are other ways of setting off the weapon. All you had was surprise, which you have squandered. You can't stop us. Red Skull, set off the weapon."  
  
Red Skull made a move, but was promptly greeted with a fist appearing out of the darkness, knocking him to the ground. The Nazi grabbed his jaw and looked in to the shadows, his eyes slightly widening to see two white slits materialize into a darkened form. "Mein gott."  
  
"I am terror. I am vengeance. I have come for you Red Skull," spoke the Batman with a voice of broken glass.  
  
Superman spoke up drawing the attention of Six of the Seven from the scene, "From where I stand, Apocalypse, the numbers are even. You won't take this city. Not without a fight."  
  
And then the battle was joined. 


	15. Part XV

Sorry this entry is so long. Giant battle scenes can do that. I hope this suffices and lives up to expectations. Let me know. ************************************************************************ Superman came in low and fast knocking Apocalypse out of the thiry story window. Driving upward, with Apocalypse still reeling from the suddenness of the attack, Superman threw the 5000 year old toward Roosevelt Island. Here the battle would take place without putting civilians at risk or causing significant structural damage. As Apocalypse fell, Superman felt a little weird.he rarely if ever struck first. However, it was war and he had to save the city and this world.  
  
Superman descended at Mach 2 preparing for the collision that would hopefully knock Apocalypse back down and keep him dazed. There was no reason for Superman to believe he could defeat Apocalypse.at least without incurring serious harm himself. He also wondered why he always got stuck fighting things named for the ends of days. Doomsday, Armageddon.they were always the worst. Just before he struck an Apocalypse who was struggling to stand, the Metropolis Marvel thought, "Time to go for the Trifecta."  
  
Following the stage left exit by Superman and Apocalypse, the Justice League paired off with those they were meant to deal with. Based on the information given by Wolverine and Spiderman, as well as their own experiences, the plan was simple. Some of the duels would have a Leaguer at an advantage, others would give the advantage to a member of the Seven, others would be even. The strategy was for those who had the natural advantage to win as quickly as possible and then to secure their pair. Then they would come and help those who were at a disadvantage. The League hoped to capitalize on the inherent teamwork that they had developed over the years, while the Seven would act as individuals, as they had for years. After incapicating the other six, the league would mobilize to help Superman and lend aid to the two fronts help by the heroes of this world and the forces lead by Fury.  
  
The League also knew that what was simple in theory was rarely simple in practice.  
  
Flash was paired with Kingpin, and this was meant to be a duel in which the League had the advantage. However, the Kingpin had gotten an upgrade from his new comrades. The Kingpin's cane now emitted a laser grid that shifted near light speed in random patterns. While the Flash was able to avoid the grid and being cut, but due to the constant shift at the speed it was shifting, he couldn't get to Kingpin either.  
  
The Batman had Red Skull on the ropes, still capitalizing on the advantage of his surprise attack. The Dark Knight took a moment to regroup and see how his teammates were doing. Noticing the Flash's predicament, Batman grabbed a Batrang, gauged the distance and let fly. The batrang connected, the cane's head exploded, and the Flash came in and connected with Kingpin, striking him 3 times a second for three minutes. The Kingpin fell, unconscious. Batman turned back to look at his prey, only to discover that the hideous red visage had disappeared. The Flash finished binding Kingpin was numerous steel rods that he encountered on the 12th floor, and ensured that even with Mr. Fisk's strength level, he could not escape, and duct taped the Kingpin's mouth. This took approximately 2 minutes to do. The Flash ran to the Dark Knight's side.  
  
"Thanks for the assist Batman. I got your back with Red Skull."  
  
"No. The Nazi is mine. Help the others." With that, Batman ran off in the direction he believed Red Skull ran off in. The Flash mumbled, "yeah, he's a team player Dick. Sure." Flash then viewed the battle scene to see where he could do the most good.  
  
Aquaman and Dr. Doom faced each other in the pairing that had been drawn up. Mano a mano. Or Monarch a Monarch. The two were evenly matched, but Aquaman knew he had to finish fast, cause again, his endurance was bound by how hydrated he was, and a prolonged fight could really take it out of him. Dr. Doom did not know this, and felt it too was in his best interests to finish this early. He couldn't do that on a physical level; even with his powersuit, the blonde-haired, water handed freak, was matching up with him. Time to take it to a psychic level, and take over his opponent's body, and then it could be ended really quickly. He attempted to do so, but encountered resistence. Doom's eyes grew wide at the realization that his enemy had psychic abilites as well, and tried to withdraw.  
  
It took most of what Aquaman had to hold of the psychic attack, and he felt he needed to end it now. Raising his water hand, Aquaman discharged a series of psionic attacks that were made all the more powerful by the psychic links. Doom reeled, flailed, and collapsed, knocked out cold by the mental strain of the attack. Aquaman stopped, and collapsed to his knees. "Lady of the Lake would be proud." Flash ran up with a glass of water for the former king, who accepted it with grace. "This will keep me conscious, but I won't be good for much else. I will be fine for now. Bind up the metal guy over there.he is pretty strong, so it will take a lot. Then get me out of the way Flash and help the others. Two down, but only one of us are worth anything right now."  
  
In the interim Green Lantern and Magneto had also been fighting to a standstill. Kyle had been been able to fend off all of the magnetic- induced attacks capitulated by the Magnetic marvel, but had been unable to mount much of an offense. Magneto had begun to grown frustrated due to his ability to trip up the Green Lantern. However, he began to notice the source from which all of the defenses the Emerald Knight had created came from. "The source of your power is a metallic ring, hmmm.Well then. I am a master of one of the most powerful forces in the Universe, and it just so happens to work on your source of power. Lets see what happens when I exercise my influence on it shall we?"  
  
Magneto began to exert his will, creating a series of magnetic fields to work on the ring, trying to pry it from Kyle's finger. GL began to feel helpless, as despite his best efforts, the ring was beginning to pull towards Magneto. He scrambled his brain, trying to figure out a way to dodge this attack, and when it came to him, a grin crossed his face. The Emerald Gladiator grunted, and sweat began to fall from his face. Suddenly, the magnetic fields released, and Magneto stumbled back. "What. how?"  
  
"You may be able to manipulate magnetic fields, but where I come from I can control a stronger force," said Green Lantern, creating a hobgoblin which flew up and stole Magneto's helmet, which blocked psychic attacks. "I don't know what it is called, but guess what color it is? GREEN TEAM, SWITCH!!!"  
  
Martian Manhunter, who had been doing battle with Super Skrull, barely holding his own, looked relieved, as he turned to face Magneto. Green Lantern connected with a battering ram he created with his ring. Magneto, looking slightly confused, and trying to gain his helmet back, suddenly felt a chill down his spine. Turning to face the dour-faced green being that was the Manhunter, he heard "I have been told by a mutual acquaintence that you are especially susceptible to psychic assaults. Let's see." And in a flash of color and pain, Magneto crumpled to the floor.  
  
Meanwhile, the Flash and Green Lantern teamed up to combat Super Skrull. With the combined powers of the Fantastic Four, he had proved more than a match for the Martian Manhunter. The ability to create force fields and his natural defenses against psychic attacks, and the strength of the thing combined with the Human Torch's ability to control fire, the Manhunter's natural weakness, made it a difficult matchup. The hope was that he could merely hold him off until some of his other teammates could relieve him. As Manhunter moved Magneto to join the other fallen members of the Seven, and to check on Aquaman.  
  
Taking out Super Skrull, even for two members of the Justice League was not an easy proposition. The elasticity of Mr. Fantastic combined with the rocky hide of the Thing and the fiery skin of the Human torch made it difficult to avoid injury, and the protective force fields made it difficult to land a punch. "YOU SHALL SUFFER THE WRATH OF THE SUPER- SKRULL!!! EMISSARY OF THE SKRULL EMPIRE!!!"  
  
"Hey Greenie, I just realized something," said the Flash. "We can hear him.remember that thing with the angels?"  
  
GL looked confused for a moment, then grinned. "Yeah I do.J'onn.we need your help for a minute."  
  
The Manhunter looked up from his ward and sighed.if his teammates needed him, he would help them, but he did not look forward to the battle. "SUPER SKRULL!" yelled Manhunter. "Challenge me! I am an alien such as yourself, and am a the sole survivor of what was a great alien nation. Challenge me!"  
  
"You," sneered the Skrull. "You are nothing. I can destroy you handily.indeed I was planning on doing it shortly. But if you are so impatient, it can be done now!" Super Skrull moved to attack, when he heard the Emerald Gladiator from behind him.  
  
"I don't think so Skrull!" The Skrull ripped around, and saw what looked to be a giant hamster wheel attached to a giant gun. "Let's see how you do in the upper registers. Flash, now!"  
  
And then the Flash did what he did best. He started to run.faster and faster. The machine that GL had created translated the energy into hypersonic vibrations of sound. Skrull's shield protected him from physical attacks, but not from sound. Skrull shrieked in pain as he threw his hands to his ears, dropping his defenses, vainly struggling to block the sound. Suddenly he was hit from behind with a blast of the Martian's heat vision, making the Skrull collapse to the ground. The Manhunter walked up to the Skrull Empire's super soldier, and placed his hand on the soldier's head. The Skrull's eyes fluttered once, twice, and then closed, as he passed out.  
  
"I know the victory was yours, but I felt that there was some unfinished business between us," the normally unflappable Leaguer said to GL and the Flash.  
  
"No problem J'onn."  
  
"No, there is a problem, J'onn is it?" stated a very peeved deity known as Loki. Who just happened to be holding Wonder Woman at a very delicate position. "When you sent a Woman to deal with me, I was insulted. A woman, attacking an Asgardian? The idea was preposterous. However, she was a worthy adversary in strength, but no match for me with my mystic arts. Now, that I have her up close, I see what a find she is. I shall take her as my bride.although if any of you heroes deign to challenge my claim, she dies.and so do you!"  
  
Loki moved to make a portal, as Wonder Woman sent a message to her compatriots through the newly re-established mental link. She shifted her weight, and then threw Loki over her shoulder, freeing her from his grasp. Grabbing her magic lasso, she bound Loki before he could respond. "I command you, through the power of my lasso, to not use magic or any of your other gifts as long as you are ensnared by it, unless I give you permission." Helpless under the lasso's magic, Loki was compelled to obey. "Gods have tried to make me their bride before, it didn't work for them. Normally the following is used as slang in the man's world where I come from, but now I mean it quite literally. Wanted to take over the world huh? Well knock yourself out."  
  
Loki convulsed, and promptly passed out. "Never doubted you for a minute Wonder Woman," said an impressed GL flanked by a furiously nodding Flash.  
  
"Think nothing of it. I don't.he was too cokcy.it was just a matter of time before he tripped over his own ego," Wonder Woman recounted. "Manhunter, can you put a mental suggestion in Loki's mind as you did with the others incapacitating them for 48 hours?"  
  
Manhunter moved to the side of the fallen deity, concentrated, and replied "done."  
  
Wonder Woman nodded, and said "good job team. Five of the Seven are down, and the battle is joined. Under the rules we discussed, I take over leadership, as Superman and Batman are incapacitated. We clear." After seeing nods of assent, she continued. "Our first priorities are for our teammates and for those fighting in the streets. Aquaman needs water, and I am sure Fury's forces will be hard pressed. Green Lantern, you take Aquaman to the bay and support the troops there and get Aquaman hydrated. Try to see if you can get any troops that could help in taking down Apocalypse and get them to Roosevelt Island as soon as possible. I think that Silver Surfer could be helpful. Flash, help Fury's forces in any way you can. J'onn, you and I will travel to Roosevelt Island and give any help we can there. Are we set?"  
  
Kyle cleared his throat and said, "what about Batman? Aren't we going to help him?"  
  
Wally looked at Kyle as if he had grown a third eye and asked "Are you serious? You don't walk in and give Batman help. He doesn't like it. Plus, you should have seen his face.I have rarely ever seen him so jazzed up. Trust me, he ain't going to need help."  
  
The Leaguers all nodded their assent, and went off to take their positions, leaving five thoroughly defeated supervillians in their wake. 


	16. Part XVI

This tale is told from the perspective of everyone's favorite wall crawler.  
  
So let me tell you a little story. Once upon a time, I was a nerd who got picked on by the bigger kids. The jocks. I was a nerd with glasses and a lack of coordination. One time, the football team lined up and gave me dead arms and asked me, "who's your daddy?"  
  
You are sir.  
  
Then I got bit by a radioactive spider. I began to wear red and blue spandex. I could cling to walls and fight bad guys. And now. Now I am leading this world's greatest heroes in a battle to free New York from the most powerful villains in the universe and their army. Captain America is taking orders from me. Doctor Strange asked me where he should go after laying out the Abomination. Wolverine, well, Wolverine does whatever the heck he wants, but at least he tells me about it first. And although I am desperately fighting for my life at every turn, a small part of me wants to go back in time and ask the football team one thing.  
  
Who's your daddy now?  
  
You're damn right.  
  
But I digress. The battle was going well.well at least we were not losing. OK, fine.we really hadn't made a lot of headway. We were at a draw. Turns out that the Seven deployed everyone with a mutagenic gene, a mystic talent, or a really neat suit that gave him/her a neat little skill like being able to hum and whistle at the same time at us. And we were outnumbered. We were holding our own, but even these heroes can do so much.  
  
"Spiderman? Friend Spiderman?!?"  
  
That's Thor, flanked by Iron Man. They were waiting for marching orders. I dodged an energy bolt and flipped to their side, while Iron Man laid down cover fire, while Thor threw might Mjolnir. "What are your orders, friend Spiderman? What do we do?"  
  
Win? No.sarcasm does not work well the deities. Gotta remember that. OK. Here we go. Let's sound like I have a plan. "Uhh." Oh good. Way to go, Eisenhower. Let's see how you follow that up. "OK." Outstanding work. The Avengers must think I am a TOTAL tool. Wait.I have an idea. This oughta work!  
  
"I need Quicksilver. Iron Man," turning to the metal Avenger, "do you have a communicator that can get him."  
  
"Yeah, I am on it, General," said Iron Man with a chuckle. Soon, the white haired mutant ran up at a leisurely few hundred miles per hour. "How may I be of service," he inquired.  
  
I cleared my throat and tried to sound more decisive and less nervous than I really was. "We need to know how the other front is handling their portion of the battle. We need information. Only you can get it to us in a timely manner. Run there, get me some information and contact Fury. Engage if you have to," at this the white haired runner cocked an eyebrow. So I picked up a few things from the Batman. "But keep it quick, we need you here. Find me and let me know what you find."  
  
Quicksilver laughed and said: " You want me to be 'quick?' I think I can handle that. What about those other guys? The ones that freed us? Want me to check on them?"  
  
I thought about it, and then slowly shook my head. "We have to take that one on faith. There isn't really a lot you can do if they are in trouble and nothing we can do to help them. If you do show up, you have a chance of getting hurt or not being able to get back. We need you hear more, and we need to know Fury's status more. We need to have faith that the League will come through. Alright.go go go!"  
  
Quicksilver cocked another eyebrow, rolled his eyes, and took off. Thor shook his head, and it looked like Iron Man was about to say something but then turned his head to look out to see. "Oh no."  
  
When an Avenger says something like "Oh no," you pay attention. I turned and saw what passed for the Seven's armada steaming for us. Yeah, it was armored tugboats, yachts that had machine guns, and several cruisers that the Coast Guard uses that the goons had taken, but hey it was another obstacle in a day full of them. Another complication. I started to raise my voice to meet this threat when I saw one waterspout. And another. And I squinted my eyes, and I saw what I thought were shark fins around the boats.  
  
"Just when you thought it was safe to go back in the water, huh?" Green Lantern said as he touched down next to me. I did a double take.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be."  
  
"Shhh...I love this part," Green Lantern said with what had to be the dopiest grin I have ever seen plastered on his face.  
  
Suddenly, and I kid you not, the WHALES started attacking the boats. Knocking them over. Reducing them to kindling. It was a beautiful sight. A cheer went up from the heroes, as the criminals started to groan.  
  
"How," I asked staring wide eyed at the quite panicked Armada floundering in the bay surrounded by what was DEFINITELY shark fins.  
  
"What can I say, fish LOVE Aquaman," said Green Lantern. "Don't worry, the sharks have been asked to look, but not to touch. As for where we are supposed to be, its here. Five of the Seven are down for the count. But Apocalypse and Red Skull are still out there. Superman is fighting Apocalypse on Roosevelt Island, but we don't think he can stop him by himself. Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter are heading out there to help, but we were wondering if we could get some additional background."  
  
I gotta admit, my jaw dropped. This Justice League, had just stopped seven of the baddest mo...SHUT YOUR MOUTH! But I am just talking about the Seven. I mean, I knew I had just said to have faith, but this was monumental.  
  
But Green Lantern was right. If Superman was going to stop Apocalypse, he was going to need help. But Superman looked as if he could handle himself, and if any one person could go head to head with Apocalypse, it looked to be Superman. And the situation here was dire.  
  
"I would love to spare some people, but I can't," I said with more strength than I had. "We are stuck here, and until we break through the line, I can't guarantee the manpower. We are at a stale mate as it is."  
  
Green Lantern looked thoughtful. Then he nodded. "You are right. You need to break through this. So, where do you want it?"  
  
I looked confused. I admit this, cause I was. "Where do I want what?"  
  
"The hole, the breach, whatever. Where do you want it?"  
  
I looked around and saw the Juggernaut in the midst of battle with several of the X-Men. "Right there. Where the big guy is."  
  
"You got it. Hey blondie. Yeah, the one with the helmet, come with me." And with that, he flew off. He peered over the fight, creating a bubble to encapsulate to protect him and Thor from the slings and errant discharges of the battle. Finding who he was looking for, he flew down and found the Silver Surfer and pulled him out. GL had a brief conversation with the two, who nodded and looked down at the Juggernaut.  
  
And I gotta say I felt a little bad for the guy. Cause whatever was going to happen, was going to hurt.  
  
Thor yelled, "friends clear the Juggernaut, for he is ours!" The X- Men, turned, and seeing who yelled cleared the way. The Juggernaut set himself for impact, and Thor did indeed throw his hammer. Juggernaut took it and took a step back upon impact. I think I saw him laugh and point. But what I wouldn't have given to see his face when he saw what was coming next.  
  
A silver and green train came from nowhere and slammed into the Juggernaut hard. It had to be going at close to 80 miles an hour. Juggernaut flew through the line as if it were made of paper, and landed on the other side of the street. The combined might of the Power Cosmic and whatever that green stuff is, as well as the after affects of taking a direct shot from Thor's hammer proved too much for the big guy. For the first time ever, Juggernaut went down, without having to take off that stupid helmet.  
  
Heroes sat stunned. So was I. Finally, I yelled out, "INTO THE BREACH DEAR FRIENDS!! INTO THE BREACH AND DAMN TO THE MAN WHO SAYS ENOUGH!!!"  
  
I guess that Shakespeare in High School took. At least a little. I got a weird look from Strange, but they all in all did what I said. Green Lantern, flanked by the Surfer and the Asgardian landed in front of me. "There's your breach. Now can we go play with Apocalypse? Please? All the big kids are playing at Roosevelt Island and we want to go too."  
  
I people say I am irreverent during fights.  
  
"Yeah take off. Take care of business." And so they did. And then, like the incomplete moron that I am, I ran into the battle, the battle to take my city back.  
  
Who's you're daddy now?  
  
That's what I thought. 


	17. Part XVII

Fury grabbed his spare clip, slammed it into his weapon, and discharged it into one particularly furious corner of fighting. This was where he needed to be. This is where he belonged. That red guy had come through; he had reports that the heroes had engaged the enemy on the other side of the city, occupying all of the powered entities. Also, no one had heard of the Seven, although reports were another group had gone head to head with them. No one knew what the outcome of either was, but Fury knew what was going on in this particular fight.  
  
He had seen the elephant many times over his life, and he could genuinely say that he had no clue how this was going to turn out. His boys were fighting hard, as hard as any group he had ever been with, and they knew what was riding on the outcome. Unfortunately so was the enemy. Fury hated to say this, but a little superpowered help would be appreciated.  
  
KA-KOOOM!!!!  
  
A scarlet blur took the field going up and down the enemy lines. Enemy troops that had had weapons were now without as they seemed to disappear from their hands. More surprisingly, many of them had their pants fall from their waists to around their ankles. A large portion of the enemy was degunned, and depantsed There was a shock, and then a cry from Fury's boys as they stormed the troops, firing and preparing to engage in hand to hand and turn the tide. Fury was about to join them when the red blur stopped in front of him in a salute and a cocky smile on his face.  
  
"SIR! I have met the enemy and they are wearing dirty boxers SIR!" stated the Flash. Fury, in the heat of battle didn't even look twice at what had to be the fastest, yet most infantile thing, he had ever seen.  
  
"Well done son. How goes the day?" inquired Fury.  
  
"I had the same question," asked the front end of what was a silver blur. Quicksilver.  
  
"Nice suit. Who's your tailor," asked the Flash as he checked out the white and blue costume of Marvel's speedster.  
  
"I recognize you from our 'jailbreak,'" stated the dour son of Magneto. "Supposedly, you are quite fast."  
  
"My name is Wally West, and I am the fastest man on Earth. Here too, I think."  
  
"We'll see about that, child."  
  
"CHILD?!? I have been fighting bad guys since before you put on a pair of Nikes you pompous."  
  
"GENTLEMEN!!!" shouted Fury. "I assume you came here for a reason? What is it? How goes the day?"  
  
Quicksilver stared down Flash, before turning to Fury and said "The battle goes well on our front. We have met the enemy and are making good headway. However, we are outnumbered, and they are powerful. Spiderman sent me here to determine how the battle went with you, and if you could make your way over to our front."  
  
Fury looked around and saw that his troops were breaking through. "We might be able to eventually, but our intelligence says you are quite a distance away, and our first priority is to regain control of the city. And with the Seven, that could prove to be quite a tall order."  
  
Flash cleared his throat and said, "The Seven. Oh yeah, well now they are like the Two or the One or maybe even the None. But they are definitely at least down to Two. We cleaned house."  
  
The other speedster and the veteran looked at the Scarlet Speedster incredulously. Quicksilver cleared his throat and said, "There is no way that you defeated them for long. They will come back. You were foolish to turn your back on them. I know them, especially Magneto. He will not be out for long."  
  
"Magneto? That the old guy who floats in the air with the stupid looking helmet? Yeah, we put him and four of his chums on ice with a little mental whammy. Yeah, they are out for 48 hours and are going to wake up with what will feel like a nasty hangover. Only Apocalypse and Red Skull are still around."  
  
It took a moment for Quicksilver to reconcile the fact that his father, one of the most powerful mutants in history, had gotten taken down by this fool, or one of his associates. "JUST Apocalypse?!?! And Red Skull?!?! I'd say we still have a big problem if those two are still able to fight. How could you be so irresponsible to come here without taking those two down first!?!?"  
  
The Flash looked as if he was about to respond when Fury decided he had had enough. It was time to use some of that wisdom that everyone accused him of getting in exchange for losing some of that mobility he had had in his younger years. "Gentlemen. You both have points. We have come through a lot, but we still have a far way to go. We need to secure the city as FAST as we can. I don't know if my boys can do it alone. Care to help us out?"  
  
The two speedsters grinned at each other and at Fury. "Sort of like a race," said the Flash as he cracked his knuckles. "It would hardly be fair to the Great White Hype over here. I would leave him standing still."  
  
"Standing still?!?!" asked Quicksilver. "We'll see who is standing still! New York City will be liberated, thanks to the brave actions of your men and the combined efforts. But my efforts will be more critical than that crimson clad blow hard." And with that Quicksilver took off running.  
  
"BLOWHARD!! And you even needed a head start to keep ahead of me!" the Flash yelled after Quicksilver. "WELL IT WON'T HELP, YOU.YOU.GAHHH!!!!" And the Flash took off after him.  
  
Fury rolled his eyes heavenward. He either co-authored a partnership that will greatly aid the cause for the liberation of New York City. Or, he is just caused the death of two of the fastest people on the planet. Oh well, now it was time to do his part. Yelling out a battle cry, Fury ran into the fray. 


	18. Part XVIII

Alright ladies and gentlemen. Its time for what I think will be my favorite section of the story to write. The showdown between Batman and Red Skull. I hope YOU enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. Please see my bio too. I have an important question to ask you all and would like your input. Thanks. --Galahad.  
Batman stole into the darkened room, melting into the shadows. He had been on the trail of the Nazi for at least 45 minutes now, and the roles of hunter and hunted had already switched several times now. Actual hand-to- hand combat had been rare, but traps had been set and triggered, and both the Nazi and the Bat had been tagged. In terms of sheer insanity, Batman believed that Red Skull was on a similar level as the Joker, although differing in obvious ways based on the Batman's observations and Red Skull's taunts during the conflict. However, for sheer pure strategic thinking and genius, as well as hand-to-hand skills, the Nazi was on par with Ra's Al Ghul. It was a deadly combination, and Batman knew that he was in imminent danger. But he also knew the stakes.  
  
Superheroes, like everybody else, have a dark side. A side they tap into when they and what they hold dear are in mortal danger. A ruthless side. Everyone from the Boyscout (Superman) to the Princess (Wonder Woman) had one. It was a dark place and one that generally made those that had to go head to head with it quiver in fear.  
  
But Batman was darkness. Was fear. Was vengeance. But that was not going to be enough to defeat the Nazi. He had to reach into his dark side. To stand on the precipice and challenge the very limits of his sanity to get what needed to be done, done. He was in a dangerous situation, and he needed to be equally as dangerous.  
  
He needed to become, as Dick called it, Psycho-Bat. And that was an entity that struck fear into everyone, even the Boyscout and the Princess.  
  
Heaven help anyone that got in his way.  
  
And Hell better watch out for the Nazi. Cause he was to feel the wrath of Justice.  
Red Skull ran down the corridor until he got to the point he was looking for. It was an open area that was the most illuminated point on the floor. Few shadows to hide in, open room. This is where he would make his stand.  
  
The Bat, as Red Skull referred to him in his mind. In terms of strength and skill level with regards to fighting, he was the equal to Captain America. But that is where the similarities end. There was a darkness about the Bat. A ruthlessness. An obsession that caused this being to drive himself to the pinnacle of human achievement. That was something that Red Skull could relate to.  
  
Red Skull spun around, pulled out his weapon, and yelled into the darkness. "Batman! I have what you want! I have the trigger. Do you want it? I have not used it yet! I haven't used it on your teammates or those who you wish to protect! You still have time to save the day!  
  
"BUT BATMAN! I know your secret. You are no demon. You are man. I saw you bleed. I made you bleed. You are a man. But you are also a creature of darkness. A creature of fear and of the night. So am I. We are not enemies. We are brothers. BROTHERS! Cut out of the same cloth, molded from the same clay, we are reflections of each other in a mirror.  
  
"You are not weak. You are strong. Mentally, physically you have no peer. Except for myself. We have driven ourselves to the peak of human achievement. Everything that men can accomplish, we have done! Except for one thing. We have not truly transformed either of our world's to what they should be. We have tried, but we have failed.  
  
"And how have we done? We have failed to make either of our worlds into what we want them to be. What they should be. But together, together in our brotherhood of darkness, we will take over this world and establish it in OUR image. Based on OUR conception of what it needs to be. Brother, come out of the shadows and join me!"  
  
Red Skull thought he saw a movement in the shadows. He swung his sidearm in that direction, and like his namesake out of Hades, the Batman came behind the Nazi and hit him in a flying tackle. The gun flew from the hand of Red Skull as he collapsed to the ground. All discipline, all artistry and skill were gone from the martial artist that was Batman. Spinning Red Skull to face him, Batman began to speak punctuating his words with his fists, slamming them into the Nazi's torso and face. His face had an intense look of hatred, and spit flew from his mouth.  
  
"Listen you red-faced demon from Hell. I will never be like you! Never! I will never cross that line! You and I are nothing alike! NOTHING! You may be able to fight, and you may use fear and the darkness but you are not me! You do not understand me! You KNOW NOTHING! NOTHING!!!"  
  
Batman let go of the Nazi, who was now sporting several broken ribs, a broken arm, and a sprained ankle. The Nazi's eye was turning a dark maroon, and his breathing was labored. Red Skull coughed twice, spitting up a little blood. The Bat patted down the broken man, and discovered the remote detonator. Disconnecting wires so as to make it useless, Batman continued. "I don't fight to make the world in my image, for that would be a terrible thing. I fight in the hope that someday I won't be needed, and that maybe then I can come out of the shadows. But until then Red Skull, I will be there, hunting down criminals, avenging wrongs, and stopping people like you. So everytime you go to sleep, look into the shadows and wonder if I am there. For I am an avenger. I am Justice. And now I will hunt you.  
"I am Batman." 


	19. Part XIX

Hello all. Thanks for the reviews. I will probably do a trilogy at some point although I make take some time off due to my summer job and things. Maybe I will be able to get another portion done before that though. But enough about that. This chapter contains the premier fighting scene, Superman v. Apocalypse. I had a hard time with this one because it should be the premier fighting scene, but jeeze, without panels its hard to demonstrate the destruction. HOPEFULLY, this will be a good compromise. Only a few more chapters after this. Jeeze, this has been a long story. This has also been a long message to you, my loyal readers. Again, I appreciate the reviews and keep them coming. Hopefully I won't disappoint. -Galahad.  
  
Apocalypse stumbled back allowing for a natural break in the fighting. Never before had he faced such a fierce single opponent. Never before had the risk of losing been so possible. Apocalypse was reeling, feeling the most pain he had ever felt in his 5000 years of existence. The Superman was injured, his face battered, his nose bloodied, fatigue etched into his frame. However, this did not appease Apocalypse. He had gone full out, drawing on all of the considerable energies that were his to control. By all accounts, Superman should be grounded into powder. Yet not only did he still stand, he had caused harm to Apocalypse. Great harm. He felt fear. For 5000 years he had not felt true fear. Then his essence got shattered. And he felt fear.  
  
Twice.  
  
But Apocalypse had an advantage. This "Superman" was strong physically, but he lacked the mental fortitude to truly defeat Apocalypse. Apocalypse was no fool. He knew why they were fighting on an uninhabited island; why this place was chosen for battle. The "Superman" didn't want any non- "Super" persons getting injured and killed. And after living through the battle up to this point, people would have gotten killed had they gone the distance in the city. Apocalypse had no such pity or fear. When he lived he believed in the premise of only the strongest survive. He would not deviate from that now that he was enslaved. *****************************************************  
  
Superman was unsteady on his feet. Of all the opponents he had ever faced, Apocalypse was one of the worst, if not THE worst. This guy had thrown every single physical power Superman had ever seen, and some he had not. Superman was still standing, he still had fight in him, but he was definitely going to be sore all week. Maybe all month. He had only felt this way once before. And that was with Doomsday.  
  
"You fight well Superman," growled the bleeding Apocalypse. "But you are not without your weaknesses. You treat these ants around you as if they are something worthy of your greatness. As if they are worthy of your toil. You should be ruling this world. We should be ruling this world. Instead you defend the nothings. Leave them. Join me."  
  
"Never, Apocalypse," replied Superman, readying himself for an attack. "You and I aren't on the same page. I believe in redemption, even in cases like you. Stop this. Use your powers for good."  
  
Apocalypse looked at him and started to laugh. "You are totally hopeless. Sorry if I find your statement amusing, but I would have laughed at you before. But now, knowing the master that I serve, I find the idea of 'redemption' most comical. But I will have this city, and I will have your head. And I think I have a way to do that." And with that Apocalypse leapt up into the sky, heading to the city.  
  
Superman looked perplexed, and then realized "he is going after the citizens. He is deliberately going after the citizens to go after me. Its Metropolis and Doomsday all over again." And Superman tapped into a rage long held dormant since his last battle with the killing machine that was Doomsday. He would not let anyone die because of him. Because of that Beast. "This ends. Now. Even if I have to kill him." With that Superman took off at Mach 2, readying his heat vision.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Wonder Woman and the Manhunter flew towards Roosevelt Island and saw Apocalypse fly away. Fearing for their teammate, they quickened the pace to the island when a blue and red blur flew past after the mutant. J'onn's eyebrow's raised and he turned to Wonder Woman. "This is not good. I sensed Superman as he went by. He is extremely distressed and angry. So much so that he is preparing himself for death, and for killing Apocalypse."  
  
"Why, J'onn," asked Diana. "Kal swore never to kill. What would push him over the edge?"  
  
"I believe that Apocalypse is going to attempt to use the citizens of New York as a shield," stated J'onn J'onzz. "He is going to hurt as many of them as possible, and when Superman tries to help, he wishes to kill Kal."  
  
Wonder Woman's eyes widened, and then got rock hard. "So Apocalypse wishes to wage war. I know something of war. Superman is right. It is time to finish this Apocalypse. For truly, it is his, end of days." And with that, the duo flew off.  
  
**********************************  
  
Apocalypse flew as fast, looking for a large center to hit, when his back was hit with intense heat. Superman had unleashed his heat vision at his back. Apocalypse slowed due to the pain which allowed the Kryptonian to catch. "NO ONE DIES TODAY EXCEPT THE TWO OF US!!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!!" With both of his fists, Superman hit Apocalypse with all he had, sending the 5000 year old mutant down towards Central Park. Superman followed.  
  
***************************************  
  
Peter Parker was grinning. The heroes had broken through and were doing what Captain America had referred to clean up. They were preparing to storm the Seven's citadel and help the Justice League finish the Seven. Spiderman, and all of his comrades, had been glad the Justice League were able to hold off the Seven, as they could have turned the tide. But this was their world. It was time that they did their own work for themselves. They were going to free their own world.  
  
"NO ONE DIES TODAY EXCEPT THE TWO OF US!!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!!" Upon hearing the loud voice in the sky, all of the heroes instinctively turned their eyes to the sky. There, they saw Superman grab Apocalypse and hit the mutant. Hard. In the surrounding buildings, windows shattered from the concussion of the blast, and upon Apocalypse's landing the ground shook. Taking Spiderman by surprise, Spiderman fell. Captain America and Cable helped the urban vigilante to his feet.  
  
"That's him," said Cable in awe. "I thought it was just some joker posing to be him, but that's Apocalypse. How the hell did he come back?"  
  
"Where did you dig up these guys?" asked Captain America. "That guy hits harder than the Hulk."  
  
"It's a very long story," said a perturbed Spider while dusting himself off. "Where do you think he landed?"  
  
Captain America surveyed the scene and said, "had to be Central Park. Its about 4 blocks from here."  
  
Parker yelled "Ladies and Gentlemen! That tremor was a result of a fight between Apocalypse and Superman. Superman is a good guy, and Apocalypse is a bad one. I don't doubt the possibility that Superman could take Apocalypse, cause, well, he just hit that mutant so hard they probably felt the shock waves in California. Literally. But I do doubt that if these two go at it without anyone stopping it, there won't be much of a New York left either. Take care of business, and hightail it to Central Park. We need to help Superman finish off Apocalypse fast, before they finish off the Eastern Seaboard." Wish that Cable, Captain America, Spiderman, and many other heroes took off.  
  
****************************************  
  
"NO ONE DIES TODAY EXCEPT THE TWO OF US!!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!!" Upon hearing the loud voice in the sky, Quicksilver, Flash, Fury and his men turned their eyes to the sky. They too saw Superman hit Apocalypse and felt the shockwaves.  
  
"Uh-oh," said the Flash, eyes wide. "The Big Guy is pissed. That's not good."  
  
Quicksilver said, "I apologize Flash. Maybe you could have taken the Seven if that one leads you. I have never seen Apocalypse take a hit like that. I have never seen anyone hit like that. My god."  
  
Fury chomped on his cigar and nodded agreement. His forces had taken the frontal force that had been put in front of them, and with the help of the speedsters, had retaken the UN and most of the city quickly. The leaders were safe. But if Apocalypse and that friend of the Flash's got in a fight, the leaders might not be safe for long. "Just how strong is that friend of yours," asked Fury.  
  
"One time he moved a planet. By himself. And the planet had thrusters and was pushing back. Course he was kind of hopped up at the time, but still."  
  
Fury considered that and said, "you are sure that this is a good guy, right?"  
  
Flash looked at Fury and laughed. "Back home, he is truth, justice, and the American way."  
  
Fury nodded and yelled, "Boys! New orders! Time to go into the mouth of hell. Literally! Lets head towards the collision. No double time here boys. FLAT OUT SPRINT!" Fury turned towards the speedsters. "I want you boys to stay with me, we are going to need all the help we can get if we are going in there."  
  
Quicksilver started to complain but Flash nodded in agreement. "He is right Quicksilver. If Superman had to go full blast, and he is that upset, there is nothing more we could do. We will just get in the way without more numbers, which Fury's got."  
  
"But this is Apocalypse!" yelled Quicksilver moving in time with the soldiers.  
  
Flash shook his head and said, "Gentlemen, you ain't seen Apocalypse until Superman fights like this. Its like Hell on Earth. I recommend you keep your heads down."  
  
************************************  
  
"NO ONE DIES TODAY EXCEPT THE TWO OF US!!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!!" Batman looked up from his motorcycle he had "liberated." The Red Skull was laying across the back, bound. Batman grinned, which was a truly terrifying sight, and then gunned it. "Looks like the boyscout has found his dark side too."  
  
"This I must see." 


	20. Part XX

Apocalypse shook off some sod that had been stuck to his forward due to his crash landing. So the Superman was angry. There was a rage to him as well, hmm? Well maybe he could use to his advantage. Before he could formulate a means to do this, the flying man pummeled him again.  
  
For minutes the titans struggled on the ground, searching for an advantage, landing what blows they could. There was no strategy, no forethought, only sheer animal instinct to hurt the other opponent as much as possible. Finally, Apocalypse threw off the Kryptonian. They both jumped to their feet and stared each other down intently.  
  
"I would say you were a demon from hell," said Apocalypse, "but I've seen demons. You aren't one."  
  
"You will not hurt these people. I won't let you."  
  
"Who says you can do anything about it?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"But that might mean that you would have to kill. You would have to kill me. Are you prepared to do that?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"You do not seem to be the cold-hearted killer type. You aren't ready for this."  
  
"Maybe not. But I'll do what I have to do to save these people."  
  
"NOT BY YOURSELF BIG BLUE!!! LET HIM HAVE IT!!!!" Silver and green crisscrossed and struck the 5000 year old mutant, as cold enchanted steel bounced off his head. Green Lantern had arrived, and he brought the former herald of Galactus and the Asgardian God.  
  
Knocked off his feet and propelled through the sky, Apocalypse turned to face the trio, when his brain began to feel afire. The Martian Manhunter, straining from exertion, was mounting a psychic attack while Wonder Woman checked on Superman.  
  
"Are you OK Kal?"  
  
"Yes, Diana, I am fine. We have to stop Apocalypse. We have to stop him now!"  
  
"We will Superman!" cried a weary, yet motivated, Spiderman leading his troops and Aquaman into Central Park. "Superheroes, get ready!"  
  
An anguished Apocalypse, struggling under the mental assault of the Manhunter, reached out and found a tree. Uprooting it and snapping it in two, he threw the two halves at the Martian and GL. The "Green Team," unprepared for the suddenness of the attack, was struck and fell. Wonder Woman went to aid J'onn. Apocalypse leaped and aimed his dissent so he would land on the Emerald Gladiator. Superman, a bit too slow, yelled out an anguished, "NO!" and started to move.  
  
Then there was a blur, and Apocalypse landed on solid ground minus one GL. "He is so going to owe me," said the Flash, holding the unconscious leaguer. "Hey Supes. I brought the Cavalry. Guess who is leading them?"  
  
Coming in low and fast, his cape billowing behind him, Batman rode in, with Fury and his troops behind him, fanning out and setting up a perimeter. Gunning the engine, Batman narrowly ducked an Apocalypse fist and drove to join his teammates as Aquaman jogged up to join the group. Superman called out, "JUSTICE LEAGUE! AT..."  
  
"No Superman," said Batman holding the Metropolis Marvel back. "We were sent here to liberate, but this is their world. Let them finish it." Batman turned and nodded at Spiderman.  
  
Spiderman nodded, feeling pride and a sense of purpose. "SUPER HEROES! IF YOU GOT CANNONS, EYE BEAMS, MYSTIC POWERS, LASER BEAMS, MAGIC HAMMERS, OR ANYTHING THAT CAN BE USED FROM A LONG WAY OFF, AIM IT AT APOCALYPSE!"  
  
Fury turned to his boys. "You heard the man. Lock and Load! This is what you are going to be telling your grandkids about gentlemen! Time to stand tall."  
  
Apocalypse stood in the middle of the field, staring down the combatants, as Batman raised his cape over his eyes to cover them from the inevitable brightness that was going to occur.  
  
"FIRE!!!!"  
  
KA-TOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The field erupted as every sort of weapon known to man was discharged. The noise was immense. The lights and colors were dazzling, and when the forces ended their assault, a quiet took the park.  
  
And Apocalypse remained standing.  
  
"Did you think you could stop me like that?" asked Apocalypse. "Do you not know who I am? I am Apocalypse, the strongest mutant to ever walk the face of this planet. And you thought you could stop me with that." The mutant turned his eyes to Cable, Jean Grey, and Scott Summers. "I no longer need to transfer bodies to pitiable forms. My new master secured me one that will be able to withstand my powers and psyche. No mind tricks will be able to purge me anymore. You will not be able to shatter my essence again. I am out of your reach Cable."  
  
Apocalypse turned to the Justice League, and Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter placed their hands on Superman's shoulder to prevent him from surging forward. "Ah yes. The Superman. You and I have business. Which I intend to settle now!"  
  
The mutant charged forward, and Superman broke the grasp and ran towards his foe. The heroes tensed and readied, looking for a way to strike at Apocalypse without hurting Superman.  
  
That's when things started getting REALLY weird.  
  
As if a giant hand had grabbed him, Apocalypse was thrown back away from the Kryptonian. The hero slowed, in confusion. Apocalypse felt a chill run down his spine as he lay on his back, covered his face with his hands and yelled, "No, Master, please. I am sorry. SO SORRY!"  
  
And then he disappeared, without so much as a whistle, leaving the heroes alone in the park. 


	21. Part XXI

Superman fell to his knees, clenching his fists with enough force to turn coal into diamonds. With most others, when that is said, its just meant to illustrate how strong a force is. But in Superman's case, it was quite true. Never before had Superman felt such rage, never before had he felt cheated in avoiding a fight. But Apocalypse had something that enraged the Kryptonian like nothing else ever had. He was evil. Pure evil. He saw it in the eyes, saw it in his actions. Apocalypse was the anti-thesis of everything Superman was and stood for.  
  
Worse, he was what Superman could have become. There. It was said, and that's why he hated Apocalypse so vehemently. Superman was not just fighting a foe in Apocalypse, he was fighting the ugliest thing the Kryptonian could become. What he might have become.  
  
Somehow, Superman knew they would meet again. And that he would have to be ready.  
  
He would be ready.  
  
Spiderman sat down in the grass. It was over. The city was saved. The seven were overthrown. And he had led the world's greatest superheroes without wetting himself or puking. Nice. He felt a hand on his shoulders, and turned to look up at the Dark Knight. It was evident that the Bat was weary, but he still stood tall. Peter's stomach clenched as the Detective opened his mouth.  
  
"Good job."  
  
With that the Bat walked away, and it took everything that the Spider had to not do a triple backflip. He was too tired. Besides, he was a general now, and how would that look.  
  
"Wait up Bub," said Wolverine to the retreating dark figure. The Bat froze and slowly turned around eyes narrowing. "We have business remember?" The Canadian unsheathed his adamantium claws and Batman readied a batrang. They began to circle and the Wolverine caught sight of the Amazon Princess, shaking her head. The Canadian pulled up from the crouch, and resheathed the claws. Then slowly, warily extended his hand. The Bat accepted with equal caution.  
  
"Don't think this means I like you, cause I don't," stated Wolverine with a snarl. "You are still a pain in the ass, but luckily for you, you helped save the world, so it would not do to gut you. I could have. But it wouldn't be right, you uptight, pointy ear, self-righteous pansy."  
  
The Bat leaned in close and said, "We are not through with our business. And you are right, we can't kill each other. But we will meet again, and when the Princess is not around, we will settle it. And you better hope that your healing factor is working well, cause you will need it." And with that, the Bat walked away to join the Leaguers.  
  
"Maybe that guy is not so bad after all," said the Wolverine. Turning, he started to look for Fury, cause man, after a fight like that, you need a good cigar.  
  
Nick Fury was witnessing Quicksilver and the Flash doing the closest they would ever come to reconciling. Staring each other down, and not being openly hostile, although now, there was a hint of respect between the two. The Flash turned to Fury and said, "General, sir, its been an honor to work with you. Again, I am sorry about the zucchini. I hope you understand."  
  
Fury looked at the speedster and pointed at him saying "you, soldier, are the most immature person past the age of six I have ever seen. No decorum. No sense of respect. As a general, you attitude as a soldier makes me sick. Your attitude flies in the face of conventional military regs." The Flash's face fell. He had come to respect the old man, and had hoped that maybe he would respect him. Fury chomped on his cigar some more and continued. "However, as a fellow grunt, hell as an ordinary guy, I would fight at your side anytime. Next time you are in town, look me up, and we'll have a beer kid."  
  
At this, the Flash grinned and nodded, then executing a perfect salute said "Yes sir, General Fury, sir!" Then zipped off to rejoin his teammates.  
  
Superman had come to his feet and was standing face to face with Captain America. Captain America strode up to the Metropolis Marvel and said "Sir, we owe you and your team a great debt of gratitude. You saved us, the city, and maybe the world. Thanks for everything you have done. We will always remember the Justice League."  
  
Superman nodded, and took Captain America's hand, and shook it. "You owe us nothing. It is our jobs to help others, especially those of us that share our common 'profession.' If the shoe were on the other foot you would have done the same thing. I know it. I am sure we will meet again."  
  
A chill went down the back of the Leaguers, and Kyle began to say. "I knew it! Right after we save the world and Superman makes his little speech, we get sucked back home. Its sooooo predictab."  
  
And with that, the Justice League was gone, leaving Central Park to the natives. 


	22. Epilogue

A word of warning. I felt that this story needed an epilogue, which is more to set up the following stories, which I have decided to write. I hope you have enjoyed the story, and if you are not interested in reading more of these stories, I would recommend not reading this epilogue. However, to entice you for the future, I have decided that the Living Tribunal and Spectre don't get to fight nearly enough. So expect a huge battle scene where the Tribunal and Spectre actually have to get their hands dirty. Plus, I like Hal Jordan as a character. And thanks for the reviews; they are greatly appreciated. In summation, I hope you enjoyed the story, I hope you read more of my stuff, and I appreciate the reviews.  
Two men sat in a room.  
  
Wait a minute, let me clarify. The room, well wasn't REALLY a room. It kind of defies explanation in terms that we can understand. But let's call it a room.  
  
And the men. Well they were not men, as much as deities. One of them used to be a man. One might be considered three men, but I digress.  
  
Two men sat in a room.  
  
The Spectre, aka Hal Jordan former Green Lantern, stared at the Tribunal and said, "so you have reason to believe that the Brothers are in danger again. But you don't know from who, how, or why. And I am supposed to help you. Wow, good thing you were so specific and brought all of this evidence, or else I would not have believed you."  
  
"Joke all you want Spectre," said the Living Tribunal. "But its true. Apocalypse was dead, and he came back to life. He said he had a powerful 'master.' They took over New York and captured the majority of the superheroes on that planet. It took help from your brother to save the planet. Something is afoot, and my instinct says it involves your brother as well as my own. As celestial guardians of the brother, we must do everything in our power to stop this."  
  
Hal Jordan regarded the Tribunal, and said, "Look, I know that that take over attempt was bad. Real bad. But there are whole alternative timelines and worlds where the bad guys won and the heroes lost. And just because there is a new force on your scene doesn't mean we panic. I mean come on, we would never get anything done if we do that."  
  
The Tribunal nodded and admitted, "I would be skeptical too. But you were not there. There is a powerful force behind this, and it compelled the heroes of your brother to pass to my side of the divide. You also know how much that weakened the border, and how much effort we needed to exert to make it last while the transition was occurring. What happens if that is the goal? If for some reason this power is trying to weaken the boarder and meld the worlds together, like the Amalgram universe during the first catastrophe."  
  
It was in times like this that Hal Jordan lost control, and the Angel took over. "Tribunal, you know our prime directive. No direct interference, unless it is absolutely necessary. Nothing you have said demonstrates that it intereference is necessary, so I will not. What you do in your own Brother is your business. But I will not jeopardize countless lives in mine based on conjecture. Only one force can truly tear down the border, and he would never do that."  
  
"But where is he? What happens if he is the force, or is being used by the force to do it?"  
  
"You know that I can't keep track of him, and that he would never betray us, and this conversation is over," said the Spectre standing up, "I have other matters to attend to that are more pressing than worrying about another power's fears. Goodbye." And with that, both powers left the room.  
Two men were sitting in a room.  
  
Let me clarify. It was a room, of sorts. But they really were not men. They were something different. Something much worse. But I digress  
  
Two men were sitting in a room.  
  
One stared into his glass of rotgut and after swirling it and stealing a sip he looked up at his companion and asked, "Why did you withdraw Apocalypse? It would have been an interesting fight. He may not have killed Superman, but he would have injured him."  
  
The other looked up from his papers, and shook his head. "It was not the right time, dear brother. You know our orders. As much as I wanted to see that fight, I wanted Apocalypse available for later on in the campaign. One mustn't use all their ammunition with their first volley."  
  
"Its true, although I must say brother, taking over New York? A bit ostentatious don't you think?"  
  
"I had to ensure that the Tribunal would get your heroes to come over, and it takes something pretty big to get his attention. What do you have in mind for your portion of the project."  
  
"I prefer subtleties brother. I shall unravel the superheroes with strategic strikes against single men. Not whole cities."  
  
"But why would, the Spectre?, be interested in these surgical strikes. Why would that be enough to draw some heroes from my little fiefdom?"  
  
"Because he knows the men who will be the most affected. And this 'family' makes up the backbone of the greatest teams of heroes on my earth. And family makes it oh so deliciously personal."  
  
"Outstanding. They will be unable to trace it back to you, correct?"  
  
"Of course, brother. Give me a little credit. Should we see how our other little project is coming along."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Out of nowhere, a rack appeared out of nowhere, where a man clad in red and blue lay stretched out, pain etched on his face. The two men walked to him, drinks in hand. Finally, one began to speak.  
  
"Your composition of shards of both Brothers make you impossible to kill. But it is surprisingly easy to put you through a lot of pain. Give us what we want, and it is over. Take down the barriers, let the brothers flow freely into each other, so we may obtain our goal."  
  
The hero known as Access looked up, paused, and then spit out blood at his captors. "Never! Demons, I know you! I will never destroy the Brothers! Never! You shall never take her! I won't let you!"  
  
The two men looked at each other, and smiled. "We will get her boy," said one getting close to the hero's face, so close that Access could smell the stale blood. "Whether you help us or not. But I can tell you won't change your mind yet. Back you go." With that Access disappeared, and the men sighed.  
  
"Oh well. We continue then."  
  
"Brother, may I propose a toast?"  
  
"Certainly, to what Brother Neron?"  
  
Neron smiled and said, "to the next step in the plan Brother Mephistopheles. To the successful capture of Alfred Pennysworth."  
  
"Pennysworth," grinned Mephistopheles raising his glass. "What an inauspicious name for such an auspicious and daring second step."  
  
Klink. 


End file.
